Like Parents, Like Teens
by Kitty Weasley KW
Summary: There's a new event at Hogwarts this year, open to all 5th, 6th, and 7th years. A marriage simulation. But when Ron and Hermione are paired, can they stay just friends? post OotP written preHBP HGRW some HPGW COMPLETE
1. Part 1

Like Parents, Like Teens

Part 1

A/N: Hi everybody!! This is Kitty Weasley!! This is my first Harry Potter fic, I've only done X-men Evolution so far. Thanks to my sis, Selly, who introduced me to fan fics. This story was inspired by The Family Project by Mrs. Jean Grey-Summers.Like Parents, Like Teens is set after OotP. I'm not going to include a lot about O. W. L's though.

Couples: Ron/Hermione minor Ginny/Dean, Lupin/Tonks

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. They belong to J.K. Rowling. But you already knew that, you smart little ficcie readers!!!

I dedicate this chapter to Mrs. Jean Grey-Summers for giving me this wonderful idea!!1

Have fun reading!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A crisp wind swept through King's Cross Station, announcing fall's arrival. All around the station, busy travelers waited for their trains.

Muggle after muggle stared at a large gathering between platforms 9 and 10. Many of them disapproving of the snow white owl hooting loudly, and the flower-print pants adorned with a fuchsia vest and undershirt worn by a pleasant looking man near the edge of the group. In the middle of the group, where they could not possibly see, two teenage boys, and one girl, where laughing loudly.

"Really now, Ron!" A plump woman approached Harry, Ron, and Ginny, who's laughing quickly departed. "Even though Hermione's not here, it doesn't mean that you can't behave!"

"Sorry Mum!" Ron rolled his eyes, once Mrs. Weasley had turned her back.

"Now everyone!" Mr. Weasley's voice carried over to the gathering of teens. "It's time to go!" The group shared departing words and hugs, then the trio leaned causally against the large wall. Sinking slowly through, they emerged on platform 9 3/4.

Ron grinned at Harry as Ginny raced off to see Luna Lovegood, who was staring dreamily at the Hogwarts Express.

"Now mate, we can order all the sweets we want, without Hermione to bother us!"

"Oh no you can't!" A voice rose from the river of students and parents. A bushy brown head popped out, followed by the rest of the 16 year old.

"Hermione!!" Ron cried incredulously.

"Hey Hermione!" Harry called out as their friend raced towards them. Stopping her trolley, she grabbed onto Harry, pulling him into a hug. Smiling, she let him go, then turned to Ron. Grabbing him as her next victim, Hermione ended her hug with a peck on the cheek. Ron turned bright red. "Gah!" He tried to look disgusted, but failed miserably.

"Hello Harry, Ron," she turned to Harry. "I can't wait to get to Hogwarts, can you?" Her face was lit energetically. Nodding, Harry felt slightly less enthusiastic than his friends. Rejoicing the return to Hogwarts, he couldn't help but remember the large black dog that had accompanied him, the last time he had stood on the platform.

"Naw," he grinned back, trying to push aside the memories. "How was your summer?" Ushering them to the train, Hermione started on her tale.

"Well Greece was excellent!! I saw so many things. And the libraries there! Packed with all the ancient literature, it was amazing!!" The trio boarded the train as Hermione continued with her story. Finding a compartment, Harry and Ron listened to what seemed like all the books that existed in Greece. When she was finally finished, the teenage girl leaned in towards her friends.

"Have you heard?"

"Bout what?" Ron asked groggily, lifting his head from the windowsill, where it was resting. Rolling her eyes, Hermione turned to Harry.

"I'm not quite sure what, but I've heard that Dumbledore's planning something special for this year." Leaning in with interest, Ron and Harry glanced at each other. Another "special" event this year? The last had been the Triwizard Cup, and that hadn't ended very well. The two boys looked expectantly at Hermione. "I don't know any more," she answered seeming peeved at the boys clueless ness.

Grumbling, all three leaned back in their seats, contemplating this "special" event. After a few minutes passed Ron jumped up and faced the other two, a triumphant grin on his face.

"I've got it!" He cried then hurried on to explain his theory. By the end, both Harry and Hermione were very frazzled and could only remember something about 3 foot, invisible, ferocious butterflies who's main purpose in life was to play practical jokes. Looking around, Ron observed the dazed expressions and returned to his seat, muttering "It was just a thought."

Trying to break the silence, Harry started a new conversation. "I wonder who our new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher is." Hermione sighed shaking her head.

"Whoever it is, you can bet that he or she isn't as good as Professor Lupin." Ron's face lit up again.

"Oy, Harry! Hermione doesn't know!"

"About what?" Harry asked confused.

"Lupin," Ron stated slowly then snorted. Recognition dawned on Harry's face as he laughed.

"Oh yeah Hermione, you don't know what you missed this summer at Grimauld Place."

"Well, I would appreciate it if you would just fill me in," she snapped.

"How to begin?" Ron sighed. "A certain Miss Tonks couldn't keep her eyes off of someone." Hermione raised one eyebrow.

"Of course, as she said herself when I asked," Harry continued. "Mister Remus Lupin has very interesting hair." Smirking he looked at Hermione.

"Tonks and Lupin?" she asked amazed. "Well, I must admit, I never would have guessed it." At this point Harry and Ron looked at each other and burst into laughter. "What? What is it?" Hermione looked around.

"This one time," Ron started, each word punctuated by gasps. "Tonks was walking through the kitchen, and she was staring at Lupin." He seemed to think it too funny to continue, as he went into another fit of laughter. Harry continued for him.

"She just kept on walking until she tripped over a chair, and the pudding bowl in her hands went flying up into the air and," he paused for dramatic effect. "Landed right on top of Lupin's head." Hermione swallowed, trying to contain her giggles.

"Now come on! I'm sure it was very traumatizing for poor Tonks," she tried hard to keep the mirth from rising.

"Yeah I'm sure it was." Ron surprised them all by stating this in a serious fashion. It was enough to set the trio into peals of laughter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, Ron, and Hermione hopped off the train onto the path. Hurrying against the torrential rain, they neared the carriages, Harry cringing as he laid eyes on the thestrals. Doing his best to ignore the skeletal horses, he leaped into the carriage, followed by his two friends. In a moment, Ginny, Neville, and Luna joined the soaking trio.

"Ay, Gin…" Ron looked at his younger sister. "Where were you all this time?" Ginny flushed, but kept her eyes locked with her brothers.

"I was sitting with Dean," she replied steadily. Ron's mouth opened and mouthed wordlessly for a few seconds.

"D-D-Dean…Thomas?!" He asked leaning forward.

"Yes," Ginny lifted her chin. "Is there a problem with that?" Huffing Ron looked, outraged, at his sister for her dismissal of his "protection".

"So," Hermione asked interestedly. "You're still going out with him then?" Ginny nodded then started chatting animatedly to Hermione about what seemed to be the infinite wonderful traits of Dean. Sighing Harry looked from the talking girls, to Ron who was mumbling under his breath, to Luna who once again had her nose buried in the Quibbler, to Neville who was staring back at him.

"Well Neville," he began knowing this was going to be a long ride. "How was your summer?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The great hall crackled with laughter, light, and the occasional flash of lightning from the ceiling. Seated at the Gryffindor table, Ron, Hermione, and Harry thought again with renewed interest of the special "event".

"There's no one sitting in the Defense Against the Dark Arts spot," Harry observed aloud, only half contemplating this matter. Surveying the table he gazed down the line of teachers until he found the face he was looking for. Snape was sitting in his usual spot, looking extra unhappy. Most likely because of the denial of his application for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. Tearing himself away from Snape's sour expression, he gazed quickly down the line, and waved to Hagrid, who grinned under his bushy black beard, and waved back.

Smiling slightly to himself, Harry watched as the first years filed in behind Professor McGonagall. As the trembling line of 11 year olds dwindled slowly, Harry became even more and more impatient for the announcement he was waiting for. Finally as the last girl "Noreen Zavinsky!" placed on the hat and was sorted into Ravenclaw, Dumbledore stood up.

He delivered his usual notes, then paused and surveyed the hall.

"Now, this year, we will have a…special program for our 5th, 6th, and 7th year students." Some of the 4th, 3rd, and 2nd years groaned. The headmaster smiled down at them. "You will all get your turn as you age, but I would like the 5th, 6th, and 7th years to give me their undivided attention." All was quiet in the great hall.

"This year we will be doing a simulation of something very important in the wizarding world."

Ron and Harry exchanged excited glances.

"This activity will mix up the different years in your own separate houses." He nodded at the sighs of relief. The trio turned to face each other then looked back at Professor Dumbledore.

"This will be a simulation of….marriage."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: End of Part 1…….Did you like it? Did anyone read it? It was kind of boring, I know but what I have planned is more exciting. Please review!!!

Thanks!!! KW


	2. Part 2

Like Parents, Like Teens

Part 2

A/N: Hi again! Let's get the chappie started!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…or his friends….or his enemies.

I dedicate this chapter to Ms. Selly, my wonderful sis.

"This will be a simulation of…marriage." Ron's mouth seemed to touch his chest.

"Marriage?" he squeaked. Hermione simply nodded.

"Understandable." She waited silently for Dumbledore to continue, as he had stopped due to the huge murmur that had risen from the students.

"What's understandable?" Harry hissed, but didn't receive an answer.

"Now, I can understand that you are all greatly shaken up about this," Dumbledore's voice echoed in the silent hall. "But we are doing this to help your communication skills, as you will see that this is sometimes very hard to do. The simulation will also help you understand what it is like to have commitment. Now that is enough speech for tonight! Tomorrow morning I would like all 5th, 6th, and 7th year students to report here in the great hall. But until then, let us feast!" He sat as chatter returned to the hall, and food appeared on the golden platters.

Through the delicious feast, the trio was unusually silent, all thinking about the announcement. As the last of the food disappeared from the plates, Hermione and Ron stood and beckoned the first years toward them. Harry followed the mass with the rest of the Gryffindor population.

That night, as he lay in the solitude of his four-poster, Ron pondered the days events. His thoughts wandered back to the reunion with Hermione and he put his hand to his cheek…..Hermione had just called them, and was running over. She hugged Harry. Then she turned to Ron, hugged him, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She pulled away, white wedding dress glistening in the lamps of Platform 9 3/4….Ron drifted into sleep, memory turning to dream.

Waking with a start, Ron shook his head. Hermione in a wedding dress, Harry drifting into oblivion, being clutched by a floating leather miniskirt. What a weird dream. Pulling back the curtain of his four-poster he saw Harry doing the same.

"You okay?" Harry asked him.

"Yeah, fine." Ron quickly pulled on a pair of pants and shirts. Pulling on their robes, the two boys raced down the staircase into the common room, where Neville, Hermione, Seamus, Dean, and Ginny were all talking.

"What took you so long?" Neville asked. "I was up ages ago," he complained.

"Since we're all here, lets get going," Hermione prodded briskly, and led them out of the portrait hole.

Entering the great hall, the seven of them sat down next to Parvati, Lavender, Katie, a few other seventh years, and a couple of fifth years. Lavender started giggling as soon as she saw Seamus and started batting her eyelashes at him. The Irish boy smiled back uneasily then began talking to Neville.

"Well, well, well," an unfortunately familiar, drawling voice came from behind Ron, Hermione, and Harry. "If it isn't Potty and the weasel. And I see you've got the mudblood tracking dirt around after you," he smirked as his cronies laughed dumbly.

"Malfoy," Ron growled turning around. "Don't call her a mudblood!" he made a move to stand and Crabbe and Goyle started rolling up their sleeves. Seeing this, Hermione grimaced imagining Ron's head, squished.

"Just ignore him," she told Ron, pulling him back into his seat.

"Hello students." The headmaster's voice drifted through the doorway, sending Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle back to the Slytherin table.

"You are here, so we may pick our married couples." Dumbledore stood in front of them. The students cringed. Ignoring this, Dumbledore continued. "We will pick names randomly from each year, though from each house. Professor McGonagall, if you would please." The deputy-headmistress brought up four baskets, each with slips of paper in them.

"In order to do this, we will do it the muggle way," he smiled then stepped aside to allow McGonagall to pass.

"All right! Listen up." She stood in front of them. She called off Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. "Slytherin! Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy." Pansy squealed and turned to look admiringly at the now smirking Malfoy. She paired both Crabbe and Goyle with two 7th year girls and did the rest of the house.

Hermione stiffened in her seat. It was their turn now.

"Gryffindor! Harry Potter and Parvati Patil!" Harry groaned as Parvati turned to him and smiled. "Neville Longbottom and Katie Bell!" Neville and Katie sighed unhappily. "Ginny Weasley and," Ron straitened up as did Ginny. Dean looked hopeful. "Dean Thomas!"

"Yes!" Ginny cried and was echoed by Dean. The couple smiled at each other.

"Lavender Brown and Seamus Finnigan!" Lavender started madly batting her eyelashes at Seamus again.

"Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger!" Ron and Hermione glanced at each other, both slightly relieved at being paired with a friend. Ron's uneasiness grew, though, as he remembered the dream. The rest of the names called, Dumbledore returned to the front.

"Now, we will have events and schedules for each of our couples. You will find you each have a room connected to the common room for personal use. Ron snorted.

"As if we'll ever need that!" Hermione glared at him.

"Oh yes we will! This is just like another assignment and I will get an A," with that, Hermione turned her attention back to Dumbledore, leaving Ron staring at her, outraged.

"You are dismissed," Dumbledore said to the students.

"You can't mean that Hermione!" Ron gaped, following her up and out of the Great Hall, arguing with her. Harry shook his head chuckling, but stopped when Parvati latched onto his arm.

"Hello…..husband," she giggled furiously as Harry rolled his eyes. The couples, some overjoyed and others downright outraged, headed out the great hall doors and up the winding stairs to the portrait of the fat lady.

"Password?" she smiled down at them.

"-bloody controlling,-" Ron muttered.

"Correct," she swung open. Harry's best friend looked up, amazed.

"The password is 'bloody controlling'?" he asked in shock.

"Of course not," Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's 'pickled parsnip'."

"Well how was I supposed to know?"

"You're a prefect Ron! Really! Well, aren't you coming?" She glanced at Harry, still being held captive by Parvati. She grabbed Ron's wrist and stalked through the portrait hole, dragging Ron with her.

The cosy Gryffindor common room looked the same as always, except on the walls were large wooden doors. The all had small plaques located on the front. Hermione walked up close to the wall, Ron in tow. She scrutinized the bronze plaques.

"Mr. And Mrs. Harry Potter, Mr. And Mrs. Dean Thomas," she muttered under her breath. "Mr. And Mrs. Neville Longbottom." She straightened. "Ah, here we are. Mr. And Mrs. Ronald Weasley."

She released Ron, looking at him to see if he was interested in witnessing this moment, but he was whimpering and rubbing his wrist tenderly.

She opened the door, to see a large scarlet couch emblazoned with the Gryffindor lion. It was placed next to a small brick fireplace, which offered a homey feeling to the room. There was a wooden table, with a tablecloth to match the couch. The walls were a very light red, and the carpeting was a creamy color. Off to the side, seemingly unimportant was a small card table. On it's surface rested a piece of paper.

Ron followed Hermione in, a look of awe on his face. Walking past Hermione, who was lounging on the couch, he walked over to the card table. He picked up the piece of paper.

"Hey, Hermione," he joked. "It looks like the house elves have been listening to you." He waved the scrap in the air. " They're getting messier by the day!" She looked at him seriously.

"Do you really think so?" The honest look on her face made Ron uneasy. He thought someone as smart as her ought to realize that he had just been joking. He didn't want to hurt her feelings... Ron gulped.

"Uh…yeah, why else would I say it?" he found that at this time, the scrap very interesting. He turned around, inspecting it. Ron surprised Hermione by interrupting her speech on S.P.E.W. "Hey, Hermione," he stated slowly. "There's writing on this thing."

"Well what does it say?" she demanded impatiently. 

"Don't be so pushy," he snapped back. " It reads:

Good evening 5th, 6th, and 7th years.

These slips of paper will be our way of communicating special events to you.

If you do not check every day, then you will most likely become very befuddled when you classmates are doing strange things. Thank you, and good night.

Albus Dubmledore

"See, **_I _**knew that this sheet of paper was important! If it had been just you, we'd never have figured it out! Good thing you've got me around!" Ron declared looking very proud of himself.

"You are so…." Hermione gritted her teeth. She sighed exasperatedly, and stormed out of their "couple room".

Bursting into the common room, Hermione strode up the girls staircase, violently pushing Parvati, who had been waving at a tired-looking Harry, aside. After both girls had disappeared behind the slammed door, Harry turned to look at Ron, who was emerging from the door, looking equally as confused.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"I don't know," Ron replied, bewildered. The teens glanced up at the girls dormitories.

"Women."

A/N: I like Ginny/Harry, but this is really a Ron/Hermione story. Sorry to all those GWHP fans out there. Short chapter, I know. Next chapter is written completely from Hermione's POV. R&R!

KW


	3. Part 3

Like Parents, Like Teens

Part 3

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to update. I've had writers block for awhile. Just a reminder this chapter is from Hermione's P.O.V.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, but I will own HBP when it comes out July 16!

**Hermione's eyes fluttered** open as sunlight streamed through the open window. A crisp chill was in the air, reminding her that fall was on its way. Yawning, Hermione slowly rose from her comfortable position on her bed and heaved herself onto the floor. Parvati and Lavender were already gone. _Probably to be able to drool all over their "husbands", _she thought irritably. Quickly dressing, she opened the 6th years girl dormitory door and hurried down the stairs.

"Where have you been?" Ron jumped up from the chair he had been occupying. "Everybody else has gone into their little rooms!"

"Why didn't you go with them?" Hermione asked coldly.

"I tried!" Ron cried, not catching on. "But the bloody door told me that I had to be with my wife!" Hermione sighed. Ron didn't always catch on that she was angry, so it was hard to ignore him.

"Fine, come on them." She briskly hurried up to the door and turned the knob. Ron stare open mouthed. "What?"

"That bloody thing shocked me when I tried to get in!"

"Well it told you why didn't it? Come on now." Ron followed her inside. Glancing around, another scrap of paper graced the table. Ron picked it up. The note read:

Today all couples will be enjoying some form of togetherness on the last day before your classes start. Your activity and duties are as follows:

Picnic Lunch

Ron: Picnic Basket

Hermione: Location and general schedule

Albus Dumbledore

Ron set down the note, a shocked expression on his face. He turned to Hermione.

"I'm to make a picnic basket?" he asked. Hermione nodded, barely suppressing a spout of giggles. "I can't do that!"

"And why not?" She couldn't help but smile. _If he wasn't so adorable, I'd be able to stay mad at him,_ she caught herself thinking.

"Just because," Ron answered, clearly scandalized.

"Well you'll just have to make do. There's a small kitchen unit on that side," Hermione pointed to the other side of the room. "Have fun!" Laughing, she left the other teen in their room and closed the door, chuckling to herself. _Time for work, though,_ she shook herself and headed to the window.

_Location, location_, the thought buzzed in her mind as she surveyed the grounds. After picturing herself and Ron in several different places, Hermione finally decided that next to the lake would be nice. She drew up a schedule in her mind. About 2 hours would do nicely, she decided. Knowing that she had completed her part of the assignment, Hermione settled back in the chair and dozed off.

**Twelve o'clock sharp**, Hermione realized as she awoke from her dozing and looked at the clock. Sticking her head in the door, she called in to him.

"Ron? Time to go!" He stood by the counter, a rather disgruntled looking basket in front of him, next to it a tablecloth. "Where did you find those?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Cuboard," he answered. "Let's go." He picked up the basket and carried it awkwardly into the common room. "Hermione would you take a look out there, beyond the portrait?"

"Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"Never mind," Ron sighed. And nervously stuck his own head out the portrait hole, while Hermione watched impatiently. "The coast is clear," he whispered back. He was answered with an eye roll.

"Really Ron, do you have to be so childish?"

"Childish!" the Weasley returned indignantly. Hermione just led the way out of the portrait hole, muttering under her breath. The trip was surprisingly pleasant, as the couple did not run into any Slytherins. In fact, they hardly ran into anyone at all. Once out on the grounds, Hermione spread the blanket, and then, sitting down, looked expectantly at Ron.

"Well?" she inquired. "Aren't you going to open the basket?" Ron glanced down at the basket he held clutched in his hands.

"Right," he replied, joining her on the blanket. Reaching in, he pulled out two lumps. Pulling them out of his grasp, Hermione looked at them confusedly. Then, turning them, she saw what they were. "Well," Ron rasped, his cheeks flushing. "Peanut butter and jelly was all I knew how to make, so I tried to make them a little bit fancier…" he faded off. In her hands, Hermione held two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, unceremoniously cut into shapes that resembled an 'R' and an 'H'. _How sweet, _Hermione thought. _At least he tried to do something special._

The rest of the picnic was spent munching on the sandwiches, some potato chips, and grapes. Conversation lingered here and there, and as Hermione and Ron headed back to Hogwarts, Hermione felt a new appreciation for Ron's "cooking" abilities.

A/N: Another short chapter. Just a little fluff, not much plot line really. Hope you enjoyed! Please review. KW


	4. Part 4

Like Parents, Like Teens

Part 4

A/N: Time for another chapter! Sorry it took so long to update, our computer broke and I had to wait for the new one to arrive. T.T Now we've got an awesome new system though! 

Disclaimer: Don't own any of it.

"**Good one Ron!" **Harry Potter grinned at his best friend who had just stopped a quaffle from entering the Gryffindor goal hoops. Ron smiled back. It was nice to finally do something right. Hermione had recently been shunning him, to his displeasure. He wasn't quite sure what he had done wrong, but he hated not talking to her. Shaking his head clear of those thoughts Ron glanced around at the Quidditch field.

"Ya' know what time it is Harry?"

"No."

"We'd better head back in after a few more rounds." Harry nodded his agreement, then dove down on his Firebolt to fetch the quaffle. He and Ron did a few more practice rounds, then gently landed and walked jovially back to the castle, only to be greeted by two furious 'wives'.

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione cried at the same moment Parvati called "Haaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrry!" in an obnoxious tone. Both boys stopped mid saunter and gave each other looks of dread.

"Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you! How could you leave, I can't believe you! What did you think…" Ron tuned out Hermione's raging voice and groaned inwardly. _I'm doomed._ He glanced at Harry, who was receiving the same treatment from Parvati, but with more whining instead of shouting. _Correction. We're doomed._ He smiled wryly, but was brought back to reality by a sharp poke in the arm. "Are you even listening to me!" Hermione snapped.

"Erm, Hermione, of course I was! Um, can't we discuss this somewhere else?"

Hermione sighed and shook her head, visualizing the note she had discovered this morning in the "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley" room. She would have waited for Ron, or even gone to find him before reading the note, but scrawled on the outside in Dumbledore's beautiful cursive had been 'Hermione Weasley'. The note read:

Dear Mrs. Weasley.

Your newest assignment is one that you may find easy.

To teach and increase communication skills between couples,

you are to be angry with your husband Mr. Ronald Weasley. It is his

duty to get through to you and find out what you are mad about.

He is not to know this is an assignment.

Best wishes for a wonderful relationship

Albus Dumbledore

P.S. Mrs. Weasley, you are to act on your true emotions when

deciding when to let your husband in, not when you feel that your grade is suffering.

Of course Hermione had not found this to be a difficult assignment, but she was worried about Ron's ability to convince her to let him in. Remembering the note at the bottom of the page she cringed. Professor Dumbledore knew her too well.

"Er, 'Mione?" Ron glanced around at a few snickering paintings urgently. "Um, Mrs. Weasley!" He said through gritted teeth. Hermione looked up promptly and shivered. It always made her uncomfortable being called Mrs. Weasley, although she did think that Hermione Weasley had a nice ring to it. Turning to hide her blush, Hermione answered the redhead.

"Fine," She sniffed and sauntered down the hall, Ron, Parvati, and Harry in tow.

'**Outstanding' O.W.L. Gryffindor **students pouredinto their first DADA class. Among them were Ron, Hermione, and Harry. The whole sixth year was buzzing with rumors about who this year's professor would be. Most just hoped that the professor was better than Umbridge.

"Alright students," A familiar, female voice called out from the door. A young witch with spiky lime green hair briskly walked to the front of the room, tripping over a stray book bag. "Whoops." She smiled as her cheeks flushed. Some students giggled but were mainly silent. The witch took a deep breath as she surveyed the room. Her gaze stopped on Harry and her taunt face relaxed into a smile. "Wotcher Harry! Hermione, Ron!" She nodded at the two other members of the 'golden trio'.

"Hey!" Harry smiled back, immensely relieved. The witch looked back at the class.

"This is great, eh 'Mione?" Ron whispered to the brown-haired witch beside him. Hermione felt her heart beat faster as Ron leaned close to her, his adorable red hair falling into his blue eyes. Shaking her head and remembering her assignment, the young witch sniffed angrily and ignored the frowning boy beside her.

"I'm Professor Tonks," she stated proudly. "I'll be co-teaching this year." The creak of the back door signified the entrance of the other professor. "Ah, here he is now." The students gasped as they saw the man in the doorway. "Professor…"

A/N: Cliffhanger!  A little on the shorter side, but I think that having smaller short chapters closer together are better than long ones that take forever to update. Just out of interest I'm starting a little pole. I'll keep posting results at the beginnings of the next few chapters.

Q: Who is your favorite pairing for Harry?

Thanks! R&R.

KW


	5. Part 5

Like Parents, Like Teens

Part 5

A/N: New chapter, hope you like. Thanks so much to all my reviewers, especially PhoenixWings13. I'll try to keep my characters in character.

Current Poll Results:

Q: Who is your favorite pairing for Harry?

Ginny: 5

Luna: 1 ½ (the half for someone thinking they were cute)

Disclaimer: I think everyone who is reading a Harry Potter fic should know who owns the characters. And if you think it's me, you are unbelievably stupid.

**Hermione quickly **twisted in her seat to see the new professor. A man with graying sandy brown hair had entered the room.

"Professor Lupin!" Tonks finished. A huge round of applause came up from the students. Cries of 'Professor Lupin!', 'What took you so long!', and 'Really glad you're back Professor!' cascaded over the slightly shabby looking man. He just nodded and smiled as he walked to the front of the room. He grinned warmly at Hermione, Ron, and Harry as he approached Tonks.

"Nymphadora." He nodded in greeting. Glaring at him she chose to ignore her hated first name.

"Aren't we popular!" she smirked at him.

"I assure you, Nymphadora," he smiled as she cringed. "I can live up to the standards of these boisterous sixth years." Turning to the class he rose his wand. "Quiet please!"

Only Harry and Ron saw the way Tonks blushed when Lupin's rising hand brushed up against her side. The two best friends grinned at each other.

**Hermione sat in an **armchair, basking in the glow of the fire. A piece of blank parchment decorated her lap and a thoughtful expression masked her face. _Charms, charms, charms, _she thought, racking her brain for a good introductory sentence to her essay. From across the room she heard the war cry of a chess piece. Brow furrowed in irritation, the bushy-haired witch leaned forward and glared at her two best friends.

"Can you please keep it down!" she cried in frustration. "SOME of us are trying to do our homework." She cast a furtive glance around the common room. Many witches and wizards avoided her gaze.

"Sorry 'Mione," Ron smiled sheepishly. Hermione raised her eyebrows as Ron jovially told his chess pieces to 'put a sock in it'. A defeated-looking Harry saw her surprise at how well Ron had taken the order.

"One of us just won for the fifth time in a row," he sighed. "And it wasn't me." Shaking his head, he groaned as Ron began to set up the board once again.

Hermione began to furiously scribble on her parchment as the common room quieted. She was about three quarters of the way down the page when someone plopped down into the chair next to her and issued a dramatic sigh. She paused, then continued writing. Another sigh, louder this time. Grumbling, the sixth year set down her quill.

"Yes, Ginny?" she turned, exasperated, towards the younger witch beside her.

"Oh Hermione, I don't know what to do!" She cried. Several Gryffindors looked curiously over at the loud duo.

"Eh, 'Mione!" Hermione directed her attention to a smirking Ronald Weasley. "Thought you wanted us to 'keep it down'!"

"I've had enough of you, Ronald Weasley!" Angrily Hermione grabbed her parchment, inkpot, and quill and stood. "Just because you have no feeling for emotions (A/N: no pun intended ), does not mean you can torment others for your own enjoyment." A sharp intake of breath came from the Gryffindors as Hermione stomped up towards the girls dormitory.

"Hey!" Ron called angrily, rising from the chessboard. "Come back here!" He followed her and started to climb the stairway, but was quickly rolled back down as it transformed into a slide. Returning to his feet and brushing himself off, the angry Weasley glared at the others in the common room. "What're you looking at!" He demanded, then turned tail and retreated up to the boys dormitory, grumbling furiously under his breath.

Ginny stared wide eyed at the doorway where her confidante had disappeared. She knew she could go up to try to continue their conversation, but she may not come back down alive. Sighing, she shook her head. _Honestly. They fight like an old married couple!_ The thought brought a quick smile to her lips, but it vanished as soon as she caught sight of Dean across the room, his back to her. Gazing around forlornly, she caught sight of Harry sitting by the scattered chessboard, bewildered. She rose and went to join him.

"Hey Harry," she greeted him sullenly.

"Ginny." He nodded. Seeing this as an invitation, she once again sighed dramatically.

"Oh Harry, I don't know what to do!"

"So I heard." Harry smirked. She pushed him playfully.

"Mr. Potter, I'll have you know that I am in the depths of despair." She bit her lower lip, half joking-half truthful.

"Do tell."

"Well…" Not sure how to start, or even if she should even be telling him this, Ginny hesitated. Then she crashed on. "Dean is being totally cold towards me and I have no idea why and he won't tell me why, and I just don't know what to do!" She took a deep breath.

"I've been getting the same treatment from Parvati," he replied. "Can't say I really mind though." He chuckled.

"Harry! I'm trying to be serious! My boyfriend is ignoring me!" All playfulness was gone from Ginny's voice now and her bottom lip quivered. Seeing this, Harry sighed and put his arm around her.

"It'll be ok Gin," he whispered soothingly.

"I hope so," the youngest Weasley rested her head on Harry's shoulder.

A little ways away, Dean Thomas gave the two students by the chessboard a look of pure jealousy.

**A stream of **moonlight fell through the curtains and onto Ronald Weasley's face. He groaned and turned over again. He couldn't get this evening's events out of his head. Why had she gotten so mad? It wasn't as if he had said anything really aimed to hurt. It had just been harmless teasing.

"Harmless teasing," he repeated aloud, scowling to himself.

"Apparently, 'Mione didn't think so." Ron rolled over to see Harry adjusting his glasses.

"Come off it, Harry. I've said worse before!" Harry nodded with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"But you should've known better. I mean, Hermione has been giving you the cold shoulder lately."

"I don't need a lecture Harry," Ron said huffily, then furrowed his eyebrows. "She has, hasn't she? I mean, I say one little thing and she goes ballistic! That one's nutters, she is."

"Parvati's been like that lately too, but not with such ferocity as Hermione. And according to Ginny," he dropped his voice to a whisper. "Dean's been like that too."

"Dean's been mean to Ginny? Why I oughta-Hey. Harry, when did you talk to Ginny lately?" He glared suspiciously at a reddening Harry.

"Well, after Hermione left, Ginny talked to me and…" he trailed off and cleared his throat. "The important thing is, you've got to find out why 'Mione's mad."

"Yeah," Ron settled back down grumpily. "What should I do?"

"Don't ask me," Harry held up his hands. "For this one, you're gonna have to do research."

"**So big brother**," Ginny played absently with the charm bracelet she had received from Tonks last summer. "You want my help?" She smiled sweetly. He groaned and leaned forward.

"Look Gin. Hermione's been really mad at me lately."

"And?" she raised her eyebrows.

"More than usual! Even when I hadn't done anything wrong!" he cried indignantly.

"Fine. You know Ron, you have a very dysfunctional marriage."

"Well, according to Harry, so do you."

"Touché. Point taken," she sighed. "So, what do ya want?"

"I need to know how to make her tell me what I did wrong." _Might as well just get it out right away_, he thought.

"Hmmmm. Something romantic definitely," Ginny thought aloud.

"ROMANTIC?" Ron yelled.

"Do you want me to help you, or not?" Ginny asked sourly.

"Fine," Ron surrendered and leaned forward to receive the advice of his younger sister.

**It had been a long day.** Hermione let her book bag plop on the common room floor beside her. Paying attention in class AND ignoring Ron took a lot out of a girl. Speaking of, she saw Ron stand and nervously straighten his robes. She sighed.

"Er, 'Mione?"

"Yes?" she returned nonchalantly.

"I need you to come with me." He fidgeted more. Although this appealed to her curiosity, she had to remember the assignment.

"Why?" she asked coldly. Ron could feel the blood rising in his face.

"Just come, will you?" He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the portrait hole before he could be stopped by her complaints or the suggestive whispers of his fellow Gryffindors. As they trotted down the halls of Hogwarts Hermione was silent. But when they stopped by a small door, she cleared her throat.

"And where, Mr. Weasley, are we now?" she sniffed, although she knew very well that she stood outside the door to the Room of Requirement.

"Dinner," he answered shortly and opened the door to a small room lit by candles. In the center of the floor was a table with two chairs. Hermione could feel her heart beat faster at the prospect of being in this room with Ron. All alone…

"Will that be a table for two?" a squeaky voice piped up somewhere around her feet.

"Dobby!" she cried incredulously. _So much for all alone._ Shaking herself out of these thoughts she looked suspiciously at Ron. "Is this a house-elf employed restaurant?" Recognizing the S.P.E.W. look in Hermione's eyes, Ron was quick to explain himself.

"I went down to the kitchen to ask Dobby if he would do this for me _as a favor_," he said carefully. "And you know how these things are," he added as several house-elves presented the table with plates and a multitude of dishes. "They all wanted a piece in the action." Seeing that this was an acceptable answer Ron pulled out one of the chairs. "Shall we?"

**The rest of the dinner had passed pleasantly.** Ron and Hermione had chatted and eaten their way through a delicious dinner. Now outside, the two prefects walked along a pathway and gaze at the stars.

"Listen 'Mione," Ron sat down on a stone bench and gestured for his 'wife' to join him.

"Yes?" she asked pleasantly.

"Um…well…why are you mad at me?" he blurted out. Smiling out at the rose bushes, Hermione didn't hesitate at all.

"It was an assignment," she stated calmly.

"What!" Ron cried, jumping up.

"An assignment," Hermione explained patiently. "I had to be mad at you, and you had to convince me to tell you." Ron sat down grumbling.

"Stupidest assignment I ever heard of," he growled.

"I wouldn't say that," Hermione smiled and rested her shoulder on her best friends shoulder. A blush rose to his cheeks as he glanced down at the bushy head that lay so close to him. Awkwardly he put his arm around her.

"Oooooooooooooh! It's so cute!" Hermione and Ron jerked apart as Ginny and Harry popped out of the bushes.

"I take it the dinner went well," Harry smiled deviously.

"Have you two finally realized that you like each other yet?" Ginny cooed.

"WHAT!" Ron and Hermione screamed in unison. Then Ron grabbed Harry, and Hermione grabbed Ginny. The two sulked off in different directions. It was only when Ron and Harry were almost at the doors to the castle that Ron remembered something.

"Hey Harry…What were you doing walking around at night with my baby sister?" he glared as his friend shrunk away.

"Nothing." Seeing that this would not quell Ron's anger, Harry looked for an escape route. "Look I'm rather tired. Think I'm going to go to bed now." With that, Harry walked quickly away towards the Gryffindor common room, Ron in pursuit.

A/N: Yay! Cranked another chapter out. Gonna be some more Lupin/Tonks next chapter. Do you like that pairing? R&R!

KW


	6. Part 6

Like Parents, Like Teens

Part 6

A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry it took so long to update. I've been a little distracted lately. Yes, I have read HBP. It was very good, wasn't it? But anyway, the storyline kinda blew my accuracy, but I'm not gonna change anything cuz I'm too far in already. So just to let you know, I am not going to change anything in accordance to HBP, which will make my story totally AU, but I hope you still want to read it.

Thanks to all my reviewers. I'm sorry to those who do not like Remus/Tonks and/or Harry/Ginny. The majority of reviewers supported those couples so that is what I'm going to do. I'm really sorry, but I really love Remus/Tonks and since so many reviewers enjoy Harry/Ginny I'm putting some of that too. Please don't be mad.  But don't worry this will always be, first and foremost, a Ron/Hermione fic. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own em. Duh.

"**Bloody hell!"** Ron swore as he stared down the streets of Hogsmeade.

"Come off it. It's not that bad," Harry told his friend.

"It's not bloody bad for you!" Ron replied heatedly. "You don't care about what Parvati thinks! But I, for one, happen to be friends with my wife, and don't want to disappoint her!"

"You and Hermione have had a much improved relationship since your little rendezvous in the garden haven't you?" Harry smiled slyly. Ron glared at him, then decided that he didn't have the energy to fight with his best friend and sighed.

"But Harry…I have no idea what to get her!" The two wizards set off down the street.

"Why don't you just get her chocolate, like you usually do?" Harry asked as they passed Honeydukes.

"You read the letters. It has to be something special," Ron moaned as he remembered the letter, searching for loopholes. It had arrived a week ago, but most students had chosen to ignore it for the time-being, as a Hogsmeade trip was scheduled for the next weekend. Now he was here and had absolutely no idea what to do.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs Weasley,_

_Christmastime has almost arrived!_

_You have not had any assignments for a while,_

_and I hope you have grown closer for it._

_But your anniversary looms around the bend._

_Luckily, you and your spouse celebrate a joint_

_Christmas-Anniversary, so all you must do is get an_

_extra-special gift this year for your spouse and it_

_will count both for Christmas and Anniversary._

_Happy shopping!_

_Albus Dumbledore_

True, he'd had a whole week to decide on a gift for Hermione. But after learning that everyone else had the same assignment, he and Harry had decided that they could always decide later. And later. And later. _ Hermione would call it procrastinating,_ Ron thought bitterly. _In fact, she probably already bought the gift she knew she'd get me since we got the bloody letter and is enjoying a Butter Beer in the Three Broomsticks right now,_ he scowled.

In fact though, this was only partially correct.

**As Rosmerta set down two mugs of Butter Beer** in front of the young witches, the red-head turned to her friend.

"Have any ideas?" she asked forlornly.

"Thanks," Hermione muttered to Rosmerta then turned her attention back to Ginny, mentally cursing herself for the thousandth time for procrastinating. She'd had so much homework in Ancient Runes recently that she'd taken advantage of having a little quality time with Ron. And Harry and Ginny of course. Now she wished she hadn't. Gulping down some of the liquid in front of her, she felt a little better. "No. But you know Ginny, it might spark some ideas if we walked around outside and looked at the shops." Ginny sighed dramatically.

"But it's so cold outside. I'll freeze to death!" Hermione shoved her playfully.

"Then you better drink your Butter Beer in order to remain as warm as possible."

"You don't need Butter Beer to keep you warm. Just the sight of Ron," Ginny giggled slyly. Hermione's face flushed. "Even just hearing his name!" Ginny crowed. "May I ask, Hermione, what would have transpired between you and my older brother, if Harry and I hadn't so rudely interrupted you?" Eager to change the subject, Hermione pointed accusingly at her friend.

"And may I ask you, Ginny, what you and Harry were doing wandering around alone!"

"Well, I was rather upset, because Dean wouldn't talk to me. So I asked Harry what I could do to make him at least tell me what was wrong. He gave me really good advice too, because Dean came right out and told me it was some horrible assignment! Now we are happily together again." The red head concluded. "Now you answer me."

"Nothing. Come on," Hermione said briskly and after both girls drained their drinks, led a sulking Weasley out into the streets of Hogsmeade.

"**Whaddya think about this?"** Harry asked his friend for the tenth time that day. Ron, who had been perusing the shelves came over to his friend.

"I can't give her that!" Ron spluttered at the heart-shaped locket Harry was holding up.

"Why not?" Harry sighed. He had already bought a bottle of perfume for Parvati.

"It-it's too romantic!" Ron shook his head. "I don't think we're going to find anything here."

"Where else is there to go?" Harry groaned as the two stepped out into the snow-covered streets of Hogsmeade. "The Shrieking Shack?"

"Somehow mate, I don't think we'll find anything there," Ron grinned back. Spirits slightly lifted by the joke, Harry and Ron meandered past shops, and after browsing longingly through a store that sold Quidditch goods, finally entered the Three Broomsticks.

Swerving through crowded tables, they made their way towards the back. There they joined Dean, Seamus, and Neville, who was starting off to order more Butter Beer.

"Do you two want any?" Neville asked the new arrivals.

"Yeah, thanks." Harry replied for both of them and sat next to Dean. Ron sank down in the chair next to him.

"Had any luck with shopping?"

"Yeah," Seamus replied at the same time Dean shook his head. "At least I have. Got Lavender this." He held out the same heart-shaped locket Harry had shown to Ron before.

"I couldn't find anything special enough for Gin," Dean sighed. Harry felt slightly strange, thinking how Dean and Ginny's 'marriage' might be less enjoyable if he hadn't given her his advice. But by the way Dean acted, he doubted the youngest Weasley had told her boyfriend whom they were to thank for reconciling.

"Me neither, for Hermione," Ron said glumly.

"I bought a bottle of perfume for Parvati," Harry chimed in.

"So me 'n you are the lucky ones who get to slave away thinking of something to get our girls," Dean smiled at Ron, who was trying to decide whether he should argue with Dean because he had called Ginny his girl, or for saying that Hermione was his, Ronald Weasley's, girl. Hermione: his girl.

As Ron flushed and stuttered, Harry looked at the other occupants of the Three Broomsticks. A few tables away he spotted Cho. Shivering he remembered that horrid Valentine's Day last year…

"Hey," he said slowly.

"What?" Seamus asked. Ron and Dean looked over too. To their surprise, Harry rose up out of his seat and chugged the rest of his Butter Beer.

"Come on," he said and strode towards the exit. Ron hurried after him. Seamus and Dean glanced at each other, shrugged, then followed Harry and Ron.

**Ginny held up a chain to Hermione.** A disgusted expression appeared on the older witch's face.

"It's hideous!" she giggled. It was a long gold chain with letters spelling out 'My Sweetheart' dangling off it. (A/N: Hee Hee. HBP)

"Who in their right mind would buy this!" Ginny cackled.

"Hey Hermione, Ginny!" Lavender approached the two girls, Parvati in tow. "Want to head back to the castle with us?"

"Professor Trelawny said that she would give us a special reading if we came back early!" Parvati added excitedly.

"Uh, no thanks." Ginny replied quickly. "Well, we're out of here!" And she practically raced out of the building, the thought of Professor Trelawny urging her on. Hermione glared after her, then turned to the skeptical girls before her.

"We have more shopping to do. Maybe some other time," she smiled sweetly before hurrying after Ginevra. "That was really rather rude Ginny." She reproved the younger girl after catching her breath. But Ginny had already disappeared into a shop selling Quidditch merchandise. Hermione sighed, shook her head, then followed the Weasley into the store.

**Harry and Ron stood side by side in front of a building.**

"Oy!" Seamus called as he and Dean arrived, a few seconds later. "What are we doing here?" Harry gestured to the store in front of them.

"Oh." Dean said lamely. All four boys looked at each other, then headed into Madame Puddifoot's Tea Shop.

**A/N:** Yay! Another chapter completed. I'd been cooking up this idea for a while, but was too lazy to write. No Remus/Tonks in this one, but there'll be some in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed! R&R.

KW


	7. Part 7

Like Parents, Like Teens

Part 7

A/N: Ok, thanks to all my reviewers:

**dancerrdw, OCfanMelissa, writerchicky1425, Emmelz, hmmart, FUNxNxTHExSUN, RonniekinzLuvr, Zazzie, Weasel Princess, QuillInkAndParchment, Druccilla, Morning Rose**(I'm glad you all liked it!), **crabbycat14** (Don't worry, there'll be R/T in this chapter), **asherbasher, degrassichick** (Ha ha. I'm glad you both thought it was funny. I figured I might as well sneak it in!), **SasukeBlade** (There'll be more G/H further along), **girlknight** (Heh heh! Too true. Wow! Great idea…I'm gonna use it, if you don't mind!),

Disclaimer: Obviously. I. Don't. Own. Harry. Potter. Or. Anything. From. The. Harry. Potter. Universe. Slow enough?

**A rustling noise was coming from the end of the bed.** Harry cracked open his eyes, but didn't see anything. Grabbing his glasses and watch (groaning internally at the time) he crawled quietly to the end of the bed and…

"Dobby!" He whispered. The house-elf glanced up at Harry and dropped the gifts he had been presenting to the end of the bed.

"Harry Potter, sir! You should not be up! But oh, Harry Potter, it is always such a joy to see you!" He squeaked gleefully.

"Shhh." Harry glanced around the dormitory, but none of the other boys had awoken. "Are you delivering the Christmas gifts?" The elf nodded. "Is there one from Parvati Patil?" he asked, somewhat dreading what would be in the package.

"You mean Mrs. Harry Potter, sir? The Anniversary-Christmas gift?"

"You know about the assignments?"

"Of course Harry Potter!" Dobby puffed out his chest. "Dobby makes it his business to know! And yes, Harry Potter, Dobby has that gift right here!" As he spoke he put a package in front of Harry.

"Thanks Dobby," Harry smiled.

"Anything for you, Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby grinned back, then, with a loud crack, vanished.

"Wha was at?" Ron questioned groggily through the bed curtains.

"Nothing, just Dobby," Harry assured his friend, then held up a rather lumpy gift from the real Mrs. Weasley.

"Presents!" Ron, now at least able to form coherent words, began to ransack his presents. As he opened a box of chocolate frogs from Hagrid, he continued to converse with Harry. "So, what did Dobby want?"

"He was just delivering these," Harry gestured at the growing pile of unwrapped gifts. Seamus and Neville were now opening presents as well.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Neville cried from his bed.

"Yeah, you too," the other boys acknowledged. As Dean crawled sleepily to the end of his bed, Harry glanced at Ron.

The youngest Weasley son was staring down at a long, skinny, tubular package in his lap. Judging by the mounds of wrapping paper surrounding him, the rest of the packages were open.

"It's from 'Mione," Ron whispered apprehensively. Harry saw that his only unwrapped gift was the one from Parvati.

"Shall we?" he asked and both of them slowly began to undo the ribbons and paper. As he pulled off the paper Harry saw…a bottle of cologne. He snorted at the same moment Ron yelled,

"Awesome!" Ron was holding a large, glossy poster of the Chudley Cannons, autographed by the seeker. His mouth appearing to be hanging by its hinges, Ron flipped the poster over. Upon seeing what was written on the back his mouth snapped shut.

_Ron, hope you like your poster. Merry Christmas._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

"Love?" Ron choked out as Harry leaned over to see the message. He laughed, then slapped Ron on the back. After glaring at Harry, Ron tried to mentally reassure himself. _Of course she meant love as in I love you as a friend. Right? Right._ But, for some reason, this just made Ron feel more depressed. _She's just a friend. Just your best friend. Just your best friend with those beautiful brown eyes…Snap out of it!_ Blinking rapidly, he asked Harry what his Anniversary-Christmas gift had been.

"Cologne!" Harry grinned. "Thank god it wasn't anything too horrendous!" Ron laughed half-heartedly to this.

"**Oooooo! Look what Seamus got me!"** Lavender cried, holding up a heart-shaped locket.

"Gorgeous," Hermione replied, her mind elsewhere. As Parvati and Lavender discussed what the hidden meaning of receiving perfume could be, she was slowly unwrapping her present from Ron. The last scrap of red and green paper revealed a small white box, embellished with gold hearts. Heart thumping faster, the witch slowly raised the lid of the box and…pulled out a scrap of lavender paper. On it read:

_This Certificate entitles the recipient to_

_Two free coffees with the purchase of two pastries at_

_Madame Puddifoot's Tea Shop._

Grinning, Hermione read the card tucked underneath:

**Mione, hope you enjoy this.**

**And have fun with whoever you're taking.**

**Merry Christmas!**

**Yours,**

**Ron**

"What did you get Hermione?" Parvati, finally done with her discussion, raised an eyebrow at Hermione. _Yours, Ron. Ron is mine. No, he's not! It's a simple closing to a nice card. He's mine. _Hermione's thoughts swirled around like a whirlwind inside her mind. _Sometimes, I wish I had a penseive. _She smiled. "Hermione?" Parvati called impatiently.

"Oh, what?"

"Gift. What is it?" Lavender rolled her eyes.

"Erm, a gift certificate to Madame Puddifoot's." Both of the other girls' faces turned appreciative.

"Ooooo, I love Madame Puddifoot's!"

"You'll have to think about who you're taking carefully!" With that, Lavender and Parvati exited the girl's dormitory.

But Hermione didn't need to spend anytime thinking about who she was taking. She knew exactly who the lucky gentleman would be.

**Trotting down the Boy's Dormitory's staircase,** Harry spotted Hermione and Ginny sitting in the common room.

"Harry, hey!" Ginny waved him over. Feeling a strange warm feeling inside that she had called him, and not Dean who was right behind them, Harry set off towards the two girls.

As Hermione looked at the approaching wizards, she registered that the tips of Ron's ears were bright red, and, cursing herself, felt her own face acquire a pink tinge.

"Hello Ron," she greeted him casually.

"Erm, hey 'Mione," Ron replied flashing her a lopsided grin. She felt her heart begin to melt. She cleared her throat.

"Thanks so much for the gift certificate! I love it. Can you believe Ginny got the same one?"

Harry and Ron exchanged a mischievous look.

"Ginny got the same one did she?" Harry grinned. "What a strange coincidence."

"I'm glad you liked it," Ron breathed out a sigh of relief, happy that the brunette in front of him enjoyed her Christmas-Anniversary gift. "And thanks a load for the Chudley Cannons poster!" At the thought of the bright orange poster he grinned jubilantly. Seeing him so happy, Hermione beamed herself.

"So you like it?" She hadn't really been worried, since her first glimpse of the poster in a quidditch merchandise store in Hogsmeade she had known he'd like it.

"Like it! Are you nutters! It's fantastic! And one signed by the seeker…you don't see those everyday!" he replied, somewhat uncomfortably mentally adding _It must have cost you a ton._

Seeming to glow, Hermione turned to her other companions, who were laughing at some joke. As Ginny continued to laugh uproariously, Hermione couldn't help but notice how proud Harry looked at having told a joke so hilariously funny. _Or maybe it's just that Ginny thinks it was funny…_Banishing such thoughts, Hermione suggested that they go to a breakfast.

As the four set off, Ron and Hermione in the lead, Harry and Ginny tagging along, Hermione felt an overwhelming sense of happiness coming over her.

**Still gripping the happiness of the morning, **Harry decided to pay Lupin a visit. Perhaps Tonks would be there, if she wasn't out running errands for her co-professor, whom made her seem much more like an assistant professor.

Approaching the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom door, he shifted his bookbag.He knocked on the door. And knocked again. No answer. He opened it slightly.

"Professor Lupin? Ton-I mean Professor Tonks?" he called softly, then stepped into the empty classroom. Frowning slightly he headed towards the door to the co-professors' office. He raised his hand to knock on the door…and stopped. Voices.

"Mmmmm, Remus," he heard Tonks moan. She proceeded to gasp, then let out her breath in a sigh. Blushing a deep crimson, Harry backed quickly away and banged his head into a cabinet. Five books tumbled onto his toes.

"Damn!" he cursed under his breath as the voiced abruptly stopped. Footsteps. Trying wildly to make his feet run away, Harry waited in embarrassed silence. Finally Tonks peeked out the door. Seeing Harry she grinned.

"Wotcher, Harry!" she flung the door open.

"Sorry, if I um, disturbed something," Harry mumbled, hurriedly beginning to clean his glasses, but not before catching sight of a shirtless Remus.

"No, no." Lupin stepped forward. There was a large gash across his stomach. "I was just showing Nymphadora here my newest battle scar. Battle against my wolf half that is," he smiled half-heartedly. "She said she was alright with healing magic. But she's more than that. I feel better than ever!" he grinned at Tonks, who blushed under the praise.

"I'm not that good," she whispered modestly. "Just doing what I could to help a friend." _And I got to see Remus shirtless,_ she added mentally, then blushed even deeper, if that was humanely possible. Noticing that Lupin was looking inquiringly at her, Tonks moved towards Harry. "Need help with anything Harry?" she stumbled over one of the books and fell on her face. Remus moved forward quickly and helped her up.

"Are you all right?" He asked, his face a picture of concern.

"Fine, thanks," she mumbled, mortified.

"Are you sure?" He studied her face intently. She nodded and he removed his hands from her elbows (she noticed this with much regret). Then the young professor/auror turned to Harry.

"Just passing through, and I thought I'd say hi. So hi!" He smiled, then quickly fled the room, leaving the two bewildered professors in his wake.

"**Don't you think it's time we checked our room?" **Hermione asked anxiously.

"I s'pose," Ron replied. He continued flipping through a Quidditch magazine. Glancing up, his casual blue eyes met her glaring brown ones. Flinching, he pulled himself up out of the comfy chair. Then, sighing regretfully and giving 'Mrs. Weasley' a dirty look he pointed towards the crimson door. "Shall we?"

"We shall," Hermione ignored his sarcasm and started towards the door, pulling a disgruntled Weasley behind her.

Once inside, the two noticed a note. Hermione noted this with satisfaction. She had been checking their room roughly three times a week and this was the first time since the Christmas-Anniversary gift assignment there had been one of the rolled up pieces of paper.

Unrolling it excitedly, Hermione read aloud to a slightly bored Ron:

You next assignment will be an extremely

Important one, so I will need to tell you about it in person.

Come to the great hall at 2:30 tomorrow.

Signed,

Albus Dumbledore

**A/N: Longer chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review. I'm gonna dedicate the next chapter to the 50th reviewer. I'm a sporadic dedicator! Only dedicate when I feel like it! R&R!**

**KW**


	8. Part 8

Like Parents, Like Teens

Part 8

A/N: Yay! You guys are awesome. I've never had so many review on a story before…I got pretty close with this one fic I wrote when I still shared an account with my sister, Ms. Selly, but never this far! Thanks to all my reviewers:

**Weasel Princess, michaeljnluver, Rupertsgrl479, FUNxNxTHExSUN, dancerdw, Morning Rose, Huggles4All, Emmelz, Litanya, huyana, Zazzie, tanya1111, SasukeBlade, degrassichick, **(glad you all enjoyed!), **girlknight** (they say imitation is the sincerest form of flattery…but can it be better than stealing someone's idea? I think not! LOL. Lupin/Tonks 4-eva!), **SleepyHead22 **(Yeah, two cups of coffee isn't that great, but hey! He's not the richest guy in the world…;P), **QuillInkAndParchment **(You mean I actually wrote something funny? Yay!), **xRosemaryx** (I'm glad you think it's unique. Constructive criticism always welcome when you got it.), **Harry Potter Fanfictor** (Really? Thanks so much!), **Silvain Star- anime fan** (thanks! Don't worry. You'll get your g/h in due time), **Lois Lane IV** (Ha ha! Thanks for the words!), **mysticofthepen** (that's ok, I make up words too ;P. Just so you know, you're my hyperest reviewer for this story too!), **imissdumbledore** (Yay! Favorites! By the way…are you psychic?)

This chapter is dedicated to Weasel Princess, my 50th reviewer (And Lois Lane IV, my 71st reviewer, )! Cookies to you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**As the six Gryffindors moved down the hall, Ron leaned in to Hermione.** She could feel his hot breath on her ear, and it ran shivers up her spine. So immersed in her own zone, she started a little when he whispered,

"So 'Mione, what do you think this is?" He could smell the shampoo she used in her hair. Grapefruit scented, he decided.

"I don't know," Hermione's voice squeaked as she replied. He straightened up and looked down at her with concern…he was so tall.

"You ok?"

"Yes, I just got something stuck in my throat," she assured him, her voice back to normal. She didn't want to lie to him, but telling him that feeling his breath on her ear made her spine tingle might give him the wrong idea…She most certainly didn't like him, after all! At least that's what she told herself.

"Good," Ron sighed and lifted his hands up behind his head. "I wonder what Dumbledore has planned for us…Important assignment…" he grimaced. Looking over at Harry and Ginny, whom were chatting amiably, he snapped his fingers. "Oy! You two! Have any ideas what this is all about?"

"I dunno," Ginny impatiently brushed a strand of red hair out of her eyes. _Such nice hair,_ Harry noted happily.

"Me neither," he agreed. Ron sighed.

"Parvati, Dean?" the Weasley brother asked.

"Nope," the two replied.

"Us neither," Ron sighed.

"Ron, really. At least try to use grammar properly once in a while," Hermione reprimanded her 'husband'. Ron glared down at her.

"Well, sorry-" he looked as if he were about to add something, but thought better of it. "Never mind," he muttered. Hermione looked slightly taken aback at Ron's unwillingness to fight. It wasn't as though she purposefully fueled his temper, but usually he didn't fight his anger as much as he could have.

"Hey look, there's Seamus!" Dean pointed up ahead as they turned a corner. "Come on **Mrs. Thomas**, let's go," he looked pointedly at Ginny. "Catch you guys later!" he hurried up ahead.

"Sorry guys," Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes. "He's gotten rather clingy and annoying lately. Don't ask me why. We can continue our conversation later, ok Harry? See ya later!" With an apologetic look at Harry she sprinted after Dean. Harry looked rather put out.

"Haaaaaaaarrrrrrrrry!" Parvati pouted and pulled up next to him as soon as Ginny was out of earshot.

"What?" Harry snapped.

"You never spend any time with me!" Harry looked over at his two best mates, rolled his eyes, and turned back to his 'wife' to continue this argument. They fell behind Ron and Hermione.

"Should we wait for them?" Hermione asked, anxiously looking over her shoulder at the couple.

"Nah," Ron stretched, and grinned at Hermione. "Come on 'Mione. We don't want to be last, do we?" He picked up the pace and Hermione jogged with him.

In a few minutes they reached the great hall. Ron held open the door for Hermione, and as she passed through, smiling at him, he couldn't help but notice how nicely her hair bounced as she walked. _How could I have never noticed that?_ He wondered, brow furrowed. Shrugging, he followed her to the Gryffindor table. Parvati and Harry arrived a few moments later, Harry looking extremely aggravated, and Parvati pouting and throwing reproachful glances at her 'husband' every now and then.

"Just like an old married couple," Ron snickered, earning him a playful slap on the shoulder from Hermione.

"Now Ron, no need to antagonize him," she whispered, teasing and serious at the same time. About to say something back, Ron was cut off by the headmaster entering the room.

"Ah…Students, or should I say, spouses?" His blue eyes twinkled. Plates of cookies and glasses of milk appeared on all the tables. Ron smiled and reached for a glass of milk. "Today we will be discussing one of the most important decisions a husband and wife can have. Having a family." Ron choked on his milk. Hermione patted his back, concern in her eyes. Ron held up a hand and swallowed, then looked up at Dumbledore, whom was smiling at him. "Now I'm sure all of you have different takes on this subject." Murmuring assent, students glanced at each other. "But for our purposes, all of you will be having at least one child. Now, meet you possible babies." He smiled at the suspense in the room, then lifted up two sack of flour, one with the symbol for male drawn on its front, the other with female.

"I wonder if we get to pick the gender of our child," Hermione smiled at Ron who looked slightly taken aback at her calm acceptance of this assignment.

"Each of you will come up here and using a very complex technique will determine how many children you have, and their gender," he held up a basket. "You will be picking from a basket." The students chuckled appreciatively, but a nervous tension swept the room. Professor McGonagall stepped forward.

"All right everyone," she nodded briskly. "Let's start with Slytherin." She proceeded to call out couples names. The respective students would come up to the basket, randomly pick a slip of paper, smile or groan, then head over to Professor Dumbledore, whom was positioned at a large table filled with flour sacks, and carry off their 'children'. Some had only one, some up to five. Ravenclaw was called after Slytherin, then finally, McGonagall called out "Gryffindor!" A number of couples went, then finally, "Mr. and Mrs. Potter!"

Harry stood up stiffly and walked over to the Professor, Parvati in tow. He reached in the basket and smiled with relief when he saw Professor Dumbledore's familiar handwriting.

Girl

Handing the slip to Parvati, who squealed with excitement, Harry went over to Dumbledore.

"And how many children will you be taking back to Gryffindor tower, Mr. Potter?" He inquired, twinkle in his eye.

"One, a girl," he stated and smiled as he was handed a sack of flour. "Thanks."

By the time he got back Ginny and Dean were up with McGonagall. Hermione smiled at the sack.

"What's her name?"

"Name?" Harry repeated blankly. "Oh, name. Right. Uh, I dunno." Hermione shook her head and sighed.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," McGonagall smiled warmly at her. She tried to replicate her favorite professor's smile, but all that came out was a shaky copy. Reaching her hand in the bag, the note Hermione pulled out said:

Twins!

1.Boy

2.Girl

Sighing with relief, Hermione handed it to Ron.

_Please don't let it be five, Please not five._ Ron repeated this mantra in his head one more time before opening his eyes and squinting down at the slip of paper in his hand. _Twins. What a relief…_Visions of Fred and George filled his head. _Sorta._

As Dumbledore handed one of the sacks to each spouse, he winked at Ron.

"Good luck!" Then turned his attention back to the approaching students. Ron held onto the bag of flour in a daze.

"What do you think?" Hermione's voice shot into his head as he realized she had been talking.

"Um, what?" he asked sheepishly. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You never listen, do you?"

"I do to!"

"To me I meant. I know you listen to your precious Quidditch commentaries."

"Hey! Why don't you like Quidditch, anyway. Just jealous, cuz you aren't good at something for once?" The two continued to bicker as they sat down in their seats.

_Old married couple, _Harry snorted. _Right back 'atcha Ron._

**A/N: I'm really in a writing mood today. Wrote another chapter for Wedding Bells are ringing too…They were both pretty short, but good I hope. R&R**

**KW**


	9. Part 9

Like Parents, Like Teens

Part 9

A/N: Here's another one. Not the longest, or most plot-moving chapter, but I haven't really had much Ron/Hermione in here lately, so…Here's a tiny bit. Thanks to reviewers:

**dancerdw, Morning Rose, Litanya, '.'.'.JessIca'.'.'., degrassichick, Katharina but call me Kat, Inuyasharocksworld, imissdumbledore, Weasel Princess, XOXRon'sBabeXOX**(Glad you all enjoyed!), **Lois Lane IV **(Happy you think it was a good idea!)**, girlkight** (I know, 5 kids…you're ideas are spectacular!)**, Silvain Star- anime fan** (Yup! Got some h/g in this chapter too)**, QuillInkAndParchment** (Coffee…right. Glad you liked anyway!)**, mysticofthepen** (your hyperness appears to have no bounds! ;p)**, druccillamalfoyrox** (you will find out soon enough, but not in this chapter!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, although occasionally it seems to own me…

"**Name, name, name,"** Hermione muttered. Chin rested in her hand, she sat near the fire in the common room.

"What?" Ron asked, looking up from a book about Quidditch he had borrowed from Dean. "Did you say something?" He shook hair out of his eyes.

"I, for one, was thinking about names for our twins, as they are due in tomorrow!" She glared reproachfully at him. "I could use some help."

"Okay." Ron's eyes flitted back to the book.

"Ron!"

"Fine, fine." With a sigh, Ron slowly closed the book, then stared at Hermione. "So 'Mione. Got any ideas?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe Anita? Oh, don't make that face!" She looked at her feet irritably. "Must you be so rude?" Ron issued an indignant noise.

"Rude? But you can't seriously think I'd name my kid…Anita?"

"Well, why don't you come up with something better."

"All right. What about Cassandra?"

"Cassandra?" Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. "I don't know…For some reason I really don't like that name…**(A/N: did ya catch that, legolascrazy17?)**"

"Fine," Ron grumbled. "Jennifer?"

"No. Claire?

"Nah. Hazel?"

"Possibly. Nymphadora?"

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Julie?"

"Ug."

The two 'parents' continued on in this fashion for a while, until finally Hermione attempted, "Athena?" Ron opened his mouth to retort, then, after a moment's hesitation, closed it. He nodded to himself slowly, and a smile appeared on his lips. "What?" Hermione inquired curiously. She brushed a chunk of bushy brown hair out of her eyes. When he didn't respond she again asked, "What?" This time a note of impatience could easily be detected in her voice.

"That's it!" Ron grinned at her, as if magically expecting her to understand. She raised her eyebrows.

"Athena?"

"Athena Hazel!" He continued to direct that lopsided grin at her, as if hoping she'd congratulate him and present him with an award. The grin was so adorable she just might have. "Athena Hazel Weasley. I like the sound of that."

"I suppose." Hermione made a noncommittal shrug.

"Plus, it's one name for each of us," reasoned Ron. "I even put yours first, 'Mione!" She had to smile at that. "Come on. You know you want to." His blue eyes stared straight into her brown ones. She felt a blush rising in her cheeks.

"All right," she replied finally, not able to resist him any longer. He beamed at her.

"Right then. What about our little bloke?"

"Harry, this is supposed to be a joint decision!" Parvati's shrill voice carried from where she stood in the portrait hole.

"Exactly! That's why I have a say in the name too!" Harry replied heatedly, right behind his 'wife'.

"I say we name her Esmeralda."

"And I say we name her Ginny!" Ron and Hermione glanced at each other. Harry and Parvati were decidedly not the couple with the smoothest clock-work. They seemed to be fighting constantly. This time about names.

"But Esmeralda is such a nice name," whined Parvati.

"So is Ginny!" The bickering continued, the two listing virtues about different names, punctuated by loud 'Haaaaaaaaaaaarrrryyyyyyy's'.

"Erm?" Hermione asked tentatively. "Harry?" Ron shot her look that warned her to mind her own business, but she ignored him. "Harry?" She asked a little louder.

"What?" He turned towards her. She shrunk back a bit under his glare, but continued on.

"Why don't you two, um, combine the names?"

"Ginalda!" Harry sneered. "What kind of name is that?" Hermione bit her lip, whether trying to keep from crying, or retorting she didn't really know.

"Jeez, Harry, no need to go nutters at her!" Ron looked at Harry, brow furrowed. He shot Hermione a concerned glance out of the corner of his eye. "She just meant that you could call her 'Esmeralda Ginny' or 'Ginny Esmeralda'."

"I still don't like the sound of it," Harry muttered, but he didn't meet Hermione's eyes. He was already feeling bad for snapping at her. "Come on Parvati. Let's go over there." He pointed to the opposite corner and dragged Parvati towards it.

Hermione and Ron sat in silence for a while. The buzz of the common room fluctuated easily, the opposite corner occasionally issuing a 'Harry!'.

"Thanks." Hermione looked quickly up at him, then back to her hands, which were now seemingly fascinating.

"No problem," Ron replied slowly, but his mind was clearly else-where. He was staring at the space where 'Mr. and Mrs. Potter' were seated. "Harry," he breathed, and his head nodded a little.

"What about him?" Hermione cocked her head and risked another glance. She need not have worried about meeting his gaze. Ron was now nodding his head and smiling again, as he had before, and still resolutely staring into space.

"Harry," he stated again, and grinned. Recognizing this behavior, Hermione ran her tongue over her teeth.

"You want to name our son…Harry?" She said the word thoughtfully. "Harry…Harry Weasley." She nodded as well. "It does sound rather nice, doesn't it?"

"Yeah…yeah. Athena Hazel and Harry…Harry what?" Finally he looked over at her.

"Mmmmmm…Harry…" she stuck out her tongue and tapped a finger on the arm-chair. Then she smiled and let out a breathy laugh. Ron admired the way her hair bounced when she moved her head. It looked really…springy. He wondered what she'd do if he touched it…

"What?" he shook himself out of it.

"Harry Sirius Weasley," she repeated herself.

"Oooooh…He'll like that." Ron jerked his head in the direction of Harry, but kept his eyes on Hermione.

_I just like her hair because…because she's my best friend? That makes absolutely no sense Ron._ He imagined Hermione saying the last sentence in his thoughts and sighed. Hermione, her voice, and everything about her seemed to be cropping up in his thoughts a lot lately.

"Well, that's settled then." Hermione smiled at him. "I'll just finish filling out this form and…we're done!"

"Right then. I'll just be…g-going up to bed then," he stuttered. Blushing, he practically raced up the stairs.

_He looks so cute when he blushes…He always looks cute in fact._ Hermione smiled for a moment, enjoying these thoughts before she had to shoot them down.

**A/N:** **Another chapter done. My chapters seem to be getting shorter and shorter these days, don't they? Ah well. I hope you still enjoy them. Please review!**

**KW**


	10. Part 10

Like Parents, Like Teens

Part 10

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, and his entire universe, does not belong to me. They are the property of J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Thanks a bunch for the great name suggestions! They were both wonderful so I combined them!

"**So. Decide on anything yet?"** Ron asked as he sat down at the table. Harry looked up, surprised.

"Decide on what?" He raised his eyebrows as Ron energetically heaped a generous amount of bacon onto his plate. Satisfied, Ron turned to his friend.

"The name for your baby!"

"Right. The name." Harry stared at Ginny's flame-red hair as she shook it out of her face, sitting down a little way down the bench. Not next to Dean, he noticed with a touch of surprise and, he had to admit, delight. Dean had been at Ginny's side since the beginning of term. Did anyone else find it odd he was not there now?

"Little slow this morning, mate?" Ron asked jokingly through a mouthful of bacon. Harry grudgingly tore his gaze away and chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess so. But the name. Well, we talked about it for a really long time. After a while Parvati thankfully dropped Esmeralda." Ron grinned. "And then," Harry continued, "since she'd made that horrible sacrifice, I was expected to 'explore new possibilities' as well."

"Fun." Ron laughed.

"Finally we decided on…Emma-Lily Ginevra Potter." Ron cocked his head at the announcement.

"Nice name Harry, but isn't it a bit long? I mean, I'd go nutters having to say that every time I needed her attention." Harry nodded, chewing slowly. Both boys had seemingly forgotten that Harry's 'daughter' was a flour sack.

"Yeah, I suppose it would be a bit of a hassle." He replied.

"So what are you going to call her for short? Emma? Em? Lil? Gin?" Ron continued to probe.

"Dunno." Harry shrugged. "Probably Em…Maybe Gin though." Ron nodded knowingly and Harry felt a slight flush creeping up his neck. He was saved from his friend's reply by a book-bag, then a body, settling on the bench next to Ron.

"Hello everyone," Hermione smiled cheerfully.

"Why are you so perky this morning?" Ron eyed her with distrust, Harry forgotten at once. Lips pressing together slightly, Hermione tried to retain her happy mood despite Ron's brutishness.

"Why shouldn't I be? It's a beautiful day," she replied. A gleam appeared in her brown eyes. "And…"

"What?"

"This coming Saturday we get to go to Hogsmeade!" She looked at Ron meaningfully. He stared blankly back, then replied, "Cool," and continued to eat.

Hermione looked forlornly at him for a few more moments, then sighed heavily, all pretenses of cheerfulness melting from her face. Ron looked inquiringly at Harry, who shrugged.

"I can't believe you two," Hermione muttered. "You must be the only two students in Hogwarts who don't know." Over the indignant remarks aimed at her, Hermione called down the table, "Ginny, what's so special about this Saturday?" Turning her attention to the other girl, Ginny thought for a moment, then replied slowly,

"Well, it's Valentine's Day…"

"Precisely!" Hermione stated decisively, then, turning away from a slightly bewildered Ginny, continued, "And I just so happen to have a gift certificate to Madame Puddifoot's Tea Shop."

"I gave you that for Christmas," Ron observed, then asked with attempted nonchalance, "Who're you taking?" He didn't want Hermione to realize he actually cared who she was taking on a more than 'friendly-interest' level. He'd love to go with her, but what were the chances of that happening?

"Who do you think, Ron?" Hermione rolled her eyes at his silence. "You, of course."

"Me?" He sputtered, air of coolness crumbling. He glanced at Harry frantically. Seeing this exchange, Hermione's confidence began to evaporate. She looked down, voice softer.

"Unless you don't want to go, of course." She said hesitantly. _Was I too pushy? _She wondered. _I didn't really consider that he wouldn't want to go with me._

"That's not what I meant! Of course I want to go, Hermione," Ron stuttered, aghast at the effect his previous comment had made. "I'd love to!" She looked up at him, saw the earnest look on his face, and smiled.

"Great!" She exclaimed, and Ron felt his face growing hotter as she continued to hold his gaze.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked, scooting over next to Harry as many of the Gryffindors left, their breakfasts finished. Harry opened his mouth to reply, surprised at her appearance, but Hermione began before him.

"Oh, we were just making plans to go to Madame Puddifoot's on the next Hogsmeade trip. I have a gift certificate."

"Oooo, I've got one of those too! Two free coffees if you buy two pastries?" Ginny inquired happily.

"Yes," Hermione answered. "I'm taking Ron, since those coupons are meant for two." Ginny nodded, then grinned.

"Hey! Wouldn't it be fun if we all went together?" Not waiting for an answer, she turned to Harry. "Wanna go with me, Harry? It'd be a lot of fun, like a double date." Harry smiled back at Ginny, trying to suppress his feelings of elation.

"Yeah, sounds like a blast."

"Awesome! I've got to run now, unfortunately. Potions starts in ten minutes." She made a face, then strode out of the Great Hall. Harry watched her go, red hair rustling as she walked. Excitement welled up in him, along with a bit of an odd feeling-Ginny had gotten that certificate from Dean. Shouldn't she be taking her boyfriend?

"**I can't believe we're doing this, mate,"** Ron sighed, shaking his head. "We must both be absolutely nutters." He held two shirts out at arm length, peering at them carefully. Harry buttoned up his own shirt, looking out the dormitory window at the sunlit grounds. Saturday had finally arrived, bringing with it a nervous anticipation that hung around the two friends, impossible to shoo away with false confidence.

"I mean, who cares about Valentine's Day? Besides girls I mean," Ron continued.

"If you don't care about Valentine's Day, then why is it taking you such a long time to decide what to wear?" Harry teased his friend, who flushed, and promptly slung one of the shirts on.

"I just want to look nice," he muttered.

"I know, Ron. I know how you feel."

**Hermione glanced up from her book as Parvati and Lavender, creating a large amount of noise, burst into the dormitory. **

"Ooo, Hermione!" Lavender giggled. "We heard you and Ron are going on a date to Madame Puddifoot's today!"

Hermione, wondering how the two girls knew everything, stated stiffly, "It's not a date." She hated to contradict the wonderful idea, but if it got back to Ron that she hadn't denied the claim…To her great dismay, this caused them to laugh even more. "And there's nothing funny about it," she snapped, and, having had enough of this treatment, rose to leave.

"Sorry, Hermione. We weren't laughing at you, really!" Parvati managed to say between giggles. Rising, she and Lavender moved between Hermione and the door.

"I'm sure," Hermione said coldly. The two girls just smiled infuriatingly and, opening the door, began to leave. Before fully shutting the door, Lavender stuck her head back in.

"Are you leaving now? Don't go just because of us."

"Of course I'm leaving. Why would I wait?" Lavender looked shocked by this answer.

"You're finally going on a date with the guy you've fancied forever," she ignored Hermione's objections," and you're wearing that?" She shook her head, then continued her way down to the common room with Parvati.

Hermione stared at the closed door, then looked down at the jeans and t-shirt she had donned for the outing. _What's wrong with this?_ She wondered. It's not like they were going to an opera. It's not like Ron actually cared what she wore. And she certainly didn't mind if Lavender, of all people, didn't think her outfit was up to par. But…

Sighing, Hermione began to sift through her other clothes. She had never obsessed about outfits, or her looks in general, like other girls, but she did care. The desire to look nice, especially today, over powered her resilience to people's opinions, and, feeling defeated, Hermione changed into a pair of khakis and a nicer shirt. _I still have to wear my cloak anyway,_ she thought irritably, then headed out the door to meet her friends.

**A/N: A pretty short chapter, but I hope you liked it anyway. I'm really sorry about the wait, and my next chapter will come much more quickly. I'm beginning to draw this story to a close and the end is in sight. Please review! **

**KW**


	11. Part 11

Like Parents, Like Teens

Part 11

A/N: I know it's been a lot longer than I thought (and said!) it would be for this chapter, but I've been rather uninspired lately. I hope you enjoy this one, and another one will be coming soon. Really! Anyway, thanks sooo much to all my reviewers! I love you all!

Disclaimer: Potter & Co. do not belong to me. Neither does their universe, or other possessions, etc. Obvious, really, by the fact that I even need a disclaimer.

**Well, here they were. ** Madame Puddifoot's Tea Shop, haunt of those in search of romance. Ron could smell the mingled scent of coffee, pastries, and perfume already. He wrinkled his nose and sighed heavily.

"What is it now, Ron?" Ginny asked irritably. "You've been groaning all morning. I'm sure by now Hermione is wishing she'd brought someone else along. Real nice way to repay her for bringing you."

"Ginny," Hermione grumbled, glaring at her friend, who stared back unapologetically.

"Well it's true," she stated stubbornly. Ron, still sputtering over Ginny's earlier comment, either failed to hear this exchange or chose to ignore it.

"What do you mean 'repay her'?" He demanded. "I'm the one who gave her the bloody gift card in the first place!"

"And obviously she now feels obligated to take you as her guest. I can't imagine another reason why she'd ask such a git!" Ginny responded, ignoring Hermione's half-hearted attempts to stop the bickering. Shaking her head, Hermione gave it up as a lost cause and slid into step with Harry as the siblings continued to argue heatedly.

"They never stop do they?" she asked.

"No, not really," Harry replied happily. It was a beautiful day. Of course, he would be spending it inside the stuffy confines of the tea shop. He remembered the events of last year's Valentine's Day at the same place. Not exactly an encouraging example of his romantic skills. It didn't dampen his spirits, though. Ginny, unlike Cho, had not recently experienced the death of a boyfriend, and would (hopefully) not be as hysterical. _At least things can't be worse this year_, Harry reasoned.

Turning the bend, the four came face to face with the tea shop. Other couples emerged or entered, twittering happily, and Hermione began to feel her face heat up. This was a bad idea, she just knew it. What had she been thinking, asking Ron here? She wasn't allowed to imagine the horrible events that could occur, however, as Ginny was forcefully pulling her towards the door.

"Come on everyone! We're here to have _fun_, right?" She asked, scowling at the rest of the group, who appeared to be glued to the ground. They nodded, but made no move towards the door. "Then why are you all acting like you're about to partake in a snogging session with Snape?" This was followed by a few indignant remarks, and finally some movement. _Some excitement would have been appreciated_, she thought gloomily.

Harry and Ron glanced worriedly at each other as they crossed the threshold. Ron felt his stomach drop. His eyes took in the musty room, covered in pink. Hearts fluttered everywhere, and couples were snuggling in the dark booths. The best place in Hogsmeade for a romantic excursion; he'd heard it before. Now it was beginning to sink in. Both Ron and Harry gazed at their surroundings in dumbstruck horror while slowly following the girls across the room.

Ginny slid into the booth, rolling her eyes at the boys' expressions. They were hopeless. Hermione made a move to sit next to her, looking almost as weak as Ron and Harry.

"'Scuse me," Harry squeezed behind his surprised friend, and seated himself next to Ginny. Remembering the problems of sitting across from his date last year, he decided this seat would suit him just fine.

Ron glared at his friend as he delicately settled himself next to Hermione. He, of course, had not experienced the issues aroused by sitting in the position he had doubtless had in mind. He flicked a quick glance at Hermione. She looked sick. Ginny was probably right. She didn't want to be here, at least not with him. When she'd first brought up the tea shop he'd thought she was asking him on a date. What an idiotic idea. He was obviously not good date material. All of a sudden, Ron didn't feel too hot himself.

A waitress arrived at the table. "Welcome to Madame Puddifoot's," she purred. "What can I offer you today, on the most romantic of all days?"

"Ummmmm…" Hermione mumbled unintelligently, reminded sharply that today was indeed Valentine's Day. She was, finally, having a romantic afternoon with Mr. Ronald Weasley. If this was what she had looked forward to for so long, then why did she feel so strange? The smell of the waitress' perfume, one of many, washed over her. The image of a giant cauldron sitting in the sun appeared in her mind. Women kept coming and staring into the sizzling concoction, then dumping perfume bottles into the mixture. A lot of women.

"We have these coupons," Ginny spoke up, looking concernedly at her friend. Hermione was always the one to be upfront and precise. 'Um' was not a word in her vocabulary. Not really a word, Hermione would have replied to this thought. Ginny's frown deepened, but she turned back to the waitress. "So four pastries and four coffees," she continued, handing the waitress her gift card. Hermione, realizing that the waitress was looking at her, fumbled into her pocket and clumsily handed it to the girl, who left.

"Well this is…nice," Harry said uneasily. 

"Yes, it is, isn't it?" Ginny replied dreamily. She slipped her hand into his. Harry felt his face burn up, even though much more interesting things than holding hands were happening in other booths. He cleared his throat. Ginny smiled at him, and he smiled goofily back. He squeezed her hand.

Ron observed this with narrowed eyes. Although Ginny drove him up a wall, and so did her past boyfriends, he didn't know if he'd be able to get used to Harry and Ginny…together. He felt his own face redden a bit, whether with anger or embarrassment at his own thoughts, he didn't know.

"So Hermione," he began, distracting himself from the couple across from him.

"Yes?" she asked, looking up at him from where she'd been staring at the table.

"Uh…" Now, with those brown eyes staring right at him, Ron's mind went blank. "Um…" He looked away, really flushing with, he was sure this time, embarrassment.

Hermione's lips twitched into a small smile. He was so cute when he acted like that. It didn't display his intelligence very well, but she knew he was capable of higher brain powers in a tight situation.

"Oh Ron," she sighed. He looked up sharply at the inflection in her voice. It was very strange, almost as if she was…drunk. Ron swiftly pushed this thought away. Maybe she was just tired.

When her arm laced around his, he wasn't so sure.

"You are quite adorable when you're confused," she breathed dreamily. Ron made a strangled noise, taken aback by both Hermione's words and actions. Had all that studying finally made her go nutters? Or was she just joking? This was a highly unlikely scenario, and not very funny at all.

"Which is often," she added as an afterthought, smiling bemusedly.

"That's great Hermione," he said frantically. Glancing across the table he was greeted with the unwelcome sight of Harry and Ginny…kissing. _Great, just bloody fantastic, _Ron thought. _I'm glad I can always count on them._ Disentangling himself from Hermione's arm, he looked helplessly around the room. No one was paying attention in the slightest to their table.

Hermione had the odd feeling she'd said something she'd regret later, but she was having trouble focusing…Merlin, that smell! She felt like she was swimming, no drowning, in an ocean of it.

"Hermione!" Ron's voice floated in the thick air. "Hermione!" More urgent this time.

A shriek, followed by the crash of breaking dishes, splintered the silence that had fallen inside Madame Puddifoot's Tea Shop. The other customers peered at the shocked waitress standing amidst the broken dishes, then at the table that was causing this reaction.

Harry and Ginny stared in shock at the scene unfolding around them. Ron was yelling and jumping around. The waitress was screaming, the couples craning their necks to get a good look at what had happened. Something exciting indeed: Hermione Granger had passed out on the table.

**A/N: A very short chapter, I'm aware of the fact, but I wanted a bit of a cliffhanger! Though I highly doubt any of you can really wonder what will happen at the end of this story but…I try. Hope you enjoyed it, and even if you didn't, please review and tell me! KW**


	12. Part 12

Like Parents, Like Teens

Part 12

A/N: Wow! I wrote this a day after I wrote/posted Part 11, which is really weird for me. I just had to give you a little more time for suspense before I posted this one. I hope you like it…Thanks to my reviewers! You guys give me inspiration. I'm gonna miss you when this story is over…

Disclaimer: Anything and everything Harry Potter does not lawfully belong to me. Try not to get confused.

**_What…Where…_**The sluggish thoughts crawled across Hermione's mind. She opened her eyes a crack, letting the sunlight in.

"Ah, so you're awake," Madame Pomfrey stated disapprovingly, staring down at Hermione. She opened her eyes wider, and took in her surroundings.

"The hospital wing?" Hermione asked dazedly.

"Indeed," Madame Pomfrey replied sharply. "Girls like you fainting away all over, all caused by the stress of Valentine's Day."

"I…fainted?" Hermione tried to recall what had happened in the tea shop, but it was still very hazy. She had the feeling she'd done something embarrassing, though.

"No doubt caused by that beau of yours," Madame Pomfrey continued, bustling around the room, checking on other sleeping patients. "Ronald Weasley? In here between classes. He's disturbing my peace." She scowled at Hermione, as if she had insisted that the impudent boy upset the balance of the hospital wing.

"Ron?" Hermione choked out. "He's not my…my _beau_!" she cried, mind working furiously. _Is he?_ The thought spiraled through her, refusing to be brushed aside.

"Hermione!" Both the elder and younger witch directed their gazes at the red-head who had flung open the door.

"Ginny!" Hermione laughed, surprised. Her previous notion forgotten in an instant. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit you, obviously," Ginny said, rolling her eyes as she settled on a chair next to Hermione's bed. "If we could have a moment?" Ginny turned to Madame Pomfrey expectantly. The nurse sniffed and turned on her heel, leaving the room huffily. The girls giggled.

"So what happened, Gin?" Hermione asked, now serious. "At Madame Puddifoot's. Did I really faint?" Ginny nodded, smirking. "Oh, no," Hermione groaned.

"What? It's not like you did anything embarrassing. Actually it turned out to be quite romantic."

"Oh really?" Hermione asked, dread increasing at every word Ginny spoke. This was not going to be good. Ginny took a deep breath then looked at Hermione as she began to speak,

"Well it kind of happened like this…

_A shriek, followed by the crash of breaking dishes, splintered the silence that had fallen inside Madame Puddifoot's Tea Shop. The other customers peered at the shocked waitress standing amidst the broken dishes, then at the table that was causing this reaction. _

_Harry and Ginny stared in shock at the scene unfolding around them. Ron was yelling and jumping around. The waitress was screaming, the couples craning their necks to get a good look at what had happened. Something exciting indeed: Hermione Granger had passed out on the table._

"_Hermione? Hermione!" Ron cried again, shaking the unconscious girl next to him. "Hermione!"_

"_Ron!" Ginny grabbed her brother and held him back. "It's not working, you prat! Try something else!"_

"_Like what?" He yelled back, unaware of the many eyes glued to their exchange._

"_Something!" Ginny said desperately. "Some water, maybe?" She turned to the stunned waitress. "Get us some water!"_

"_Uh-huh," the waitress nodded slowly, then, peeling her eyes away from the scene, slowly moved toward the kitchens._

"_We should probably get her to the hospital wing," Harry stated, looking down at his friend. 'At least things can't be worse this year', he remembered thinking. Yeah, right. Maybe he was just cursed. Or a jinx._

"_Hurry up!" Ginny whispered frantically, waiting for the waitress to reappear._

"_This isn't working," Ron said loudly, suddenly calm. Harry was right. Fainting wasn't that serious, but Hermione should be in the hospital wing. He moved forward and gently lifted her out of the booth. Ginny and Harry were staring at him. "Come on," he told them gruffly, then moved toward the door before he could start to think about what he was doing. The others followed, and soon they were back at Hogwarts, Hermione safely deposited in the hospital wing._

That's basically the story," Ginny finished. She leaned back against the chair and yawned. "My git of a brother actually did something right for once." She grinned, taking in Hermione's beet red face, full of horror.

"He carried me? What am I going to say to him?" she moaned. "Thank you for romantically carrying me to safety after I fainted? This is pathetic."

"Only slightly," Ginny replied happily. "I was actually quite happy with the events that transpired at Madame Puddifoot's Tea Shop."

"Why?" Hermione asked, momentarily brushing away her own worries at the dreamy look on Ginny's face. "Gin, did you and Harry…" She gasped, figuring out what had happened quickly. She grinned back. "Oh, you're lucky I passed out, or Ron would have killed you both!"

Ginny laughed, blushing prettily. "Well, I think you're back to normal, Hermione. I was getting kind of worried back in the tea shop."

"Hermione?" For the second time that day, Hermione responded to her name being called. But this time was different. Her heart started beating faster.

"Ron?" she whispered. He couldn't be here! She didn't want to see him yet.

"I'll leave you two alone," Ginny said slyly, slipping from her seat and out the door behind her brother. Hermione stared after her desperately.

"You're okay!" Ron grinned, overlooking Hermione's expression, and bounded into the room.

"Um, yes-" Hermione was cut off as Ron's arms wrapped around her. He was so warm…Tentatively she moved her arms to embrace him. "I'm definitely okay," she whispered, leaning into him, emotions from moments before forgotten.

"I was really worried!" He held her tighter. Hermione felt his body tense. "I mean…" He pulled back slightly so that he was looking into her face. Ron quickly dropped his eyes as his face started to burn.

"I mean, I knew it wasn't anything serious, but still…" He trailed off and coughed nervously. Hermione bit her lip. Should she say it? Did it really matter?

"Thank you for carrying me here," she said softly. Ron looked up sharply, his blue eyes meeting hers in an electric explosion_. How could something that had sounded so stupid just seconds earlier now be so intimate?_ Hermione wondered.

Ron was falling, slowly. He'd never been quite this close to Hermione's face, never had her hair brushing against his own face. He was going to do it. He couldn't stop himself. Ron knew he would probably hate himself later for this, but right now, he couldn't stop remembering Hermione's words in the tea shop. Maybe he wouldn't regret it. Maybe…

Hermione couldn't believe what was happening. Ron's face came closer and closer, his eyes closing, his breath soft against her cheeks. Then his lips were on hers. Hermione, for once, didn't stop to analyze things. She just closed her eyes and kissed him back, enjoying the moment.

**A/N: Yay! I have wanted to do this for sooooo long! Another short chapter, but I just had to get it out there. Now don't expect anything for a while…Please review!**


	13. Part 13

Like Parents, Like Teens

Part 13

Disclaimer: These are not my characters, I'm just playing with them.

A/N: Another chapter has finally been turned out of the writing mill! Sorry for the long wait…hopefully I get another one out sooner! Hope you like, please review, yada yada. Thanks a bunch to all of you that have reviewed and stuck with me throughout this entire story so far! Enjoy.

**The sigh escaped her in a torrent of relief.** Hermione looked down at Athena Hazel, who had finally stopped wailing. It was surprising, really, how much noise a flour sack could make. Rocking her, (_it, _Hermione mentally corrected herself) Hermione tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and attempted to open her Potions book to the assigned chapter.

It had only been a week since she'd gotten out of the hospital wing, but so much had happened. Thoughts spiraled through her mind, making the sentences she read fragmented and meaningless. Hermione sighed again, closing the book in defeat. She just couldn't stop thinking. Only a week. Hermione couldn't believe it.

As soon as she'd returned, the flour sack children had become active, and were extremely needy. They constantly required food, attention, sleep, entertainment, everything! Feedings had been especially troublesome. With what did you feed a flour sack, and where was its mouth? This question had kept her puzzled for hours as Athy and Harry Sirius had cried and deflated. Finally, she had determined that they needed more flour. Inside a cupboard she found bottles filled with flour that she emptied into the tops of both children. Hermione had mentally slapped herself for not looking in the cupboards in the first place, but secretly wondered if the bottles would have been there had she not figured it out.

The children were so difficult, Hermione and Ron had decided to split up the care, he taking Harry, and she taking Athena. Thinking of Ron, Hermione sighed yet again. She had barely seen him in the past week, and the times they had been together he'd somehow always avoided being alone. This was quite annoying, as she desperately needed to speak with him.

The creak of the staircase behind her alerted Hermione to his presence. She spun around in her chair, jostling and waking Athena, in time to see Ron pausing on a step. He froze, staring right at her, and started to back up the stairs.

"Ronald Weasley, you can't avoid me forever," she said sharply, hoping that this would make him come down.

"You'd be surprised," Ron whispered under his breath, so low he doubted Hermione could hear. "I'm not avoiding you!" He called loudly instead, not looking her in the eye. This caused a group of second years to twitter. Both Ron and Hermione turned to glare at them, then looked back at each other.

"Then why don't you come here and sit with me?" Hermione demanded, and Ron could sense his defeat. She'd just follow him if he left, might as well get it over with. Though he wouldn't mind going somewhere a little more private. Trudging down the stairs, Ron settled himself in the armchair across from Hermione's.

"What makes you so eager to see me all of a sudden?" Ron asked with what he thought was a nice tone of polite interest. Hermione scoffed.

"You kissed me, Ronald. That isn't exactly a day to day occurrence." _It would be nice if it became one, though,_ she added mentally.

"You kissed me back!" Ron cried. Hermione raised her eyebrows and leaned forward, and he hurriedly continued. "Of course it wasn't _normal_, it was a…get well soon kiss! Just a little, uh, friendly encouragement for you to heal." He attempted to stare her down, knowing that his explanation was less than brilliant.

"Do friendly kisses usually involve tongues?" Hermione shot back, aware of the giggling groups of second and third years edging closer to them. She just had to know what he really felt.

Ron opened his mouth and stuttered noiselessly. His face was on fire. How could she do this to him? This humiliation? After that kiss he'd thought maybe she fancied him back. Maybe… But no. Here she was, taunting him about his feelings in front of the whole damn house, not giving a bloody twit what he felt. He had to get out of here. Ron stood up, muscles clenched. After staring at Hermione for several long seconds, he stormed out of the portrait hole.

Ginny and Harry stood snogging right outside of it.

"Get a room," he sneered furiously, and stormed past them, out of sight.

_**Knock, knock.** _Hermione stared at the swirling patterns of the wood door. A muffled voice yelled "Coming!" from inside, and there was the sound of papers being shuffled.

"Tonks, it's me," Hermione stated loudly through the door. The shuffling stopped, and in a few seconds the door was open, showing a bedraggled Nymphadora Tonks.

"Wotcher, Hermione," she smiled as she ushered the younger woman into the messy office. "I thought you were Remus, and, uh," she gestured at the general pandemonium. Hermione smiled half-heartedly, then looked down at the ground. Tonks' gaze hardened.

"What's wrong?" she asked, clearing a space for herself on the desk.

"Everything," Hermione replied heavily, settling on a chair in front of Tonks.

"Care to narrow it down a bit?"

"Ron. Ronald Weasley and his idiotic behavior," Hermione growled. Tonks raised her eyebrows delicately.

"What's the bloke done this time? Something worse than usual, I'd wager, by the look on your face."

Hermione groaned and put her face in her hands, rubbing her eyes.

"It's complicated," she replied. Tonks sat silently, waiting for the rest. Hermione studied her briefly, then sat up, as if deciding she might as well get it out. "We kissed."

Eyebrows disappearing into her wavy, lavender bangs, Tonks ran her tongue over her teeth.

"Well that puts a bit of a kink in things. Can't say it wasn't, well, expected," she said, cocking her head. Hermione nodded.

"I know. I was just sitting in the hospital wing, and there he was, and then…" she trailed off and shrugged. "It was perfect. It felt perfect." She stared sadly at the wall.

"But then…" Tonks prompted, thinking that perhaps Hermione was being a bit melodramatic about things, but knowing (from experience) that sometimes things seemed very bleak concerning the world of romance.

"But then he just walked away, and I haven't had a chance to talk to him. Until tonight, that is," she added severely. Then she looked up at Tonks, with such intensity, Tonks had to look away briefly. "I just couldn't wait any longer! So I confronted him. Tried to make him own up to any feelings he has. And then he just left. Again. All angry, as if I had offended him!" Frustration and confusion poured across her face. "I just don't understand," she said, suddenly tired, and sat back in her chair. "I don't understand."

Tonks stared at the girl in front of her. She wanted to help, but couldn't see a way to comfort Hermione without being matronly. She sighed and looked down at her feet, knocking softly against the side of the desk. She could try and help Hermione and Ron, but she wasn't exactly a romantic guru. _I can't get my own feelings across,_ she thought. _How terribly would I ruin Hermione's hopes?_

Hermione wished Tonks would say something, but was also somehow glad for her silence. After getting it all out, her story seemed even more surreal. How long had she waited for that one moment? How long had she silently wished for it, never really letting herself know how she felt? A horrible thought crossed Hermione's mind. What if it was her fault he left? Maybe she was unromantic, or had bad breath, or maybe…Even worse, maybe he just hadn't felt anything. Perhaps Ron had kissed her and come to his senses, realizing there really wasn't a good reason he fancied her. Shoulders sagging, Hermione dove into the other possibilities explaining why things had turned out so wrong.

A knock at the door brought both witches back to their senses. Tonks slowly lifted herself off the desk, and walked to the door. She opened it, a pained expression on her face.

"Hello--Remus!" Eyes widening, Tonks experienced emotional whiplash as she jumped from tired to shocked.

"Good evening, Nymphadora," he replied, pressing back a smile that showed through in his eyes. He held up a box. "You implied earlier that you had no plans for tonight, so I took the liberty of bringing some 'Magick Delite's Pizza'."

Face flushing, Tonks forgot to correct him on her name. She was having dinner with Remus! "That would be fantastic!" She grinned at him. "I love M.D.'s!"

"Who doesn't?" Lupin smiled back. His smile melted to a concerned frown. "Miss Granger? Are you quite all right?" Tonks turned to see a disheveled Hermione by her side.

"Yes, thank you Professor, I'm fine. Just leaving, actually." She squeezed past the two bewildered adults and headed back to Gryffindor Tower.

"**What was all that about?" **Remus asked, a few slices later.

"Oh, Hermione is having some difficulties." Tonks replied from her stretched out position on the couch. She felt perfectly content, worries from the conversation before melting from her mind. "With Ron," she clarified, biting into a big slice.

"Really?" Remus sat up straighter, and pushed up his glasses. "I ran into Ron in the corridor a little while ago, and he told me about some problems he was having with Hermione."

"The kiss?" Tonks raised her eyebrows.

"Yes. It would seem that Miss Granger has been tormenting young Mr. Weasley about his feelings for her."

"Not so!" Tonks frowned. "Hermione was just in here, practically crying, because Ron has been ignoring her!" A few moments passed in silence as the information was digested.

"Oh my," Remus said, as realization dawned on Tonks' face. "It would appear that there has been quite a misunderstanding between these two."

"You've got that right," Tonks chuckled humorlessly. She sighed and laid back on the couch. "Bugger! I just wish I could help somehow."

Lupin stared at the empty pizza box, and cocked his head. "Perhaps we can," he stated quietly.

Tonks blinked, then sat up slowly, a grin tugging at the corner's of her mouth. "Remus? Are you suggesting we make a little mischief?" she asked.

He looked up at her, a somewhat devious smile spreading across his face. Tonks felt her heart leap just looking at it. She was so unused to Remus being this lively. Maybe Hogwarts was inspiring a bit of that old Marauder spirit in him.

"Actually, my dear Nymphadora, that is exactly what I'm suggesting we do."

**A/N: That's the end! This story just keeps getting longer and longer. The end is in sight, though. I think. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. A little bit longer, but still not long enough to be worth the wait. Ah, well. I hope you liked it anyway. Please review!**

**KW**


	14. Part 14

Like Parents, Like Teens

Part 14

Disclaimer: The characters, places, and things in this story are not mine, albeit the plot.

A/N: Hello again, it's been a long time since I've last posted. I'm really sorry about how long it's been…a little over 6 months!!! But I'm back with the **FINAL INSTALLMENT** of this story! And it's a long one, too. Thank you all who reviewed, or just kept reading, to reach this point today! Thank you and enjoy.

**The sky was bleak** as Harry trudged back to Gryffindor tower from the hospital wing. He glared at the grey skies marring the usual spring brilliance. But the look of anger soon slid off his face as the potion for his headache began to work its magic.

Although he had been experiencing far more headaches since the return of Voldemort, he sincerely doubted that this one was the Dark Lord's doing. More likely it was caused by the intense stress of having his two best friends alternately avoiding, ignoring, sniping at, or full out waging war against each other. No matter what he or Ginny tried, Ron and Hermione remained feuding.

"Romanorum," Harry said, staring expectantly up at the Fat Lady, as he arrived at the Gryffindor tower portrait hole.

"Ah yes," she sighed. "Romance…"

"Yes, well, I meant the password is romanorum," he stated irritably.

"Of course," the Fat Lady sniffed at him, and swung open.

Harry clambered through the portrait hole and looked around the common room.

Ron was seated in one of the armchairs, dozing. Ginny was getting up next to him. Seeing Harry, she smiled.

"I'm going up to bed Harry," she told him, giving him a light peck. "I wouldn't wake sleeping beauty, if I were you," she advised, gesturing back at Ron.

"Good night, Ginny," Harry said, and she made her way up the staircase. Then, once he heard the dormitory door shut, he sighed, and turned his attentions to Ron. As much as he would love to take Ginny's advice, he felt it was his duty to wake his best friend.

"Ron." Harry shook his arm, none too lightly. Ron gave a snort, and looked around with dazed eyes. He focused on Harry, scowling.

"Headache gone?" He asked savagely.

"Yeah, thanks," Harry replied testily. Ron turned away, and stared into the fire.

"Look," Harry began, "if you and Hermione insist on bickering every hour of the day, fine by me, but, if you're getting so moody after every row, don't you think you should do something?"

Ron looked as if he were about to respond in a rather unfriendly way, but after a moment he seemed to deflate.

"Like what?" he asked tiredly. "I've practically given her my heart on a platter, and the only thing she does with it is mock me in front of everyone. How am I supposed to be around her?"

Harry looked at his lap thoughtfully. He doubted that Hermione would ever purposely hurt someone like Ron had described, let alone Ron.

"Maybe…you two had a misunderstanding?" he suggested. Ron flashed him a look, then rocked himself out of the chair.

"Yeah, maybe," he acknowledged, unconvinced. "I'm going to bed, mate. See you in the morning."

"'Night," Harry called at his back, then settled into his armchair. This would not be an easy fix.

**Hermione lay in bed**, unable to sleep. Dawn was just beginning to break, and a soft ray of sunshine filtered through the curtains and onto her bed. There was no way she was going to get back to sleep with the light shining in her eyes. Rising from the warmth of her bed, Hermione padded quietly across the dormitory floor. Sliding through the door, she drifted down to the common room.

In the calm darkness of the room, Hermione's attention was drawn to the row of doors. Her eyes immediately sought out the plaque bearing the title "_Mr. and Mrs. Weasley"_. Pushing down a flash of anger at Ron, she stepped forward and opened the door.

Once inside the small room, Hermione felt a feeling of loss overwhelm her. She couldn't believe her friendship with Ron was disintegrating. Even if she had silently yearned for more in their relationship for the past few years, at least it was better than having no friendly contact at all. Fighting back the wetness that threatened to fall from her eyes, Hermione looked around the room for something to focus on.

Her eyes fell on the small table, where a new note was sitting. Rushing forward, Hermione unrolled the paper and read quickly over the few lines written there.

Marital difficulties can be hard to overcome.

However, to find what you once had

a walk down memory lane shall suffice.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley will participate in a

scavenger hunt today at 5 o'clock.

Be prepared.

Signed,

Albus Dumbledore

Marital difficulties? A blush rose furiously on Hermione's face. So even Professor Dumbledore had heard of their bickering? Her embarrassment quickly receded to panic. She and Ron on a scavenger hunt? Alone? It would be a disaster! They would never finish! And what in Merlin's name was 'be prepared' supposed to mean?

Hurrying out of the door, Hermione paused for a moment before dashing up the stairs to the dormitory. If she needed to be prepared, she would prepare as best as she could. She could alert Ron eventually.

Beneath the panic and frenzied "preparing", a small bubble of hope dwelt unacknowledged in Hermione. _To find what you once had…_It sounded very promising. Very promising, indeed.

"**Slow down, Nymphadora!"** Remus Lupin called at the witch as she tripped down the stairs, nearly falling flat on her face. He chuckled to himself from the top of the staircase, a large box following behind him. Tonks turned around from the bottom.

"The name is Tonks!" she yelled back at him, but the correction lacked its usual irritation and force. Tonks was finding it hard to feel anything but excitement this morning. She was about to fix Ron and Hermione's relationship…and spend the entire day having fun with Remus. She grinned mischievously. The prospect of the day had given her courage. By this evening, Remus Lupin would be hers, she had sworn to herself.

"And maybe I'm not moving too fast, and you're just moving too slow!" She added good-naturedly.

"Doubtful," he replied, stepping onto the pathway where she waited. Giving him a light push on the arm, Tonks laughed and spun around in a circle. The clouds of the night before had given way to a beautiful day. Remus grinned as he watched her. She was so young, so energetic, so full of life…

"You're unusually happy this morning," he said instead. She smiled impishly at him, then stepped out onto the grass.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked, and batted her eyelashes.

Remus felt color rising in his cheeks and grabbed the floating box to use as cover, cursing Tonks and her charms mentally.

He was too late, though. Tonks glanced back and grinned at the pink in his cheeks. Turning to the expanse of the Hogwarts Grounds, she felt the spring breeze lift her. Maybe today truly held some prospect for their relationship.

"Come on Remus, we've got a lot of work to do!" she said. "Planting all these little treasures could take a while, and we only have until 5 o'clock!"

"Why did we take on this job, again?" he groaned, letting the box carry itself once more.

"Well we created it…who else would Dumbledore have do it?"

"You know, I was in quite an unfortunate situation at the time…What with all that Magick Delite's Pizza, and you being such a forceful witch…"

"Oh, shut it!" Tonks laughed. "I'll have you remember that we came up with this plan together." She sighed. "What could be more perfect? Rediscovering lost love on a moonlit night?" She looked back at him. Remus shook his head.

"Only you could find a scavenger hunt to be the most romantic thing in the world," he laughed. Tonks joined in, but to herself she thought that perhaps participating in a scavenger hunt would not be quite as romantic as creating one.

Falling back to walk next to the wizard, she hooked her arm in his.

"Well, Mr. Lupin, I suggest we get started."

**As they stepped **onto the Hogwarts Grounds, Hermione looked at Ron.

"Well, I suppose we should be getting a list sometime soon," she stated. Ron grunted, and looked determinedly away from the witch standing next to him. Hermione scowled at his behavior, and scanned the area. Coming towards the two was Remus Lupin, looking rather flustered.

"Hello Ron, Hermione," he greeted them.

"Hey," said Ron.

"Good evening, Professor," Hermione replied. "We're supposed to be doing a scavenger hunt. Would you know anything about that?"

"What?" Remus looked back at the two students from where his mind had wandered. "Oh, yes. I would know. Now where has it gone?" He searched through his pockets absent mindedly, eventually pulling out a scrap of paper. He smiled. "Here it is." Hermione reached over and took the paper curiously.

"Thanks, Professor," she said.

"Hmm? Oh, good luck!" he replied, and began to return to the castle, shaking his head.

Hermione frowned after him, then glanced at Ron.

"Professor Lupin was acting rather oddly, wasn't he?" she asked worriedly.

"I 'spose," Ron answered.

"Anyway, let's see what this paper says," Hermione said, and began to read aloud,

"On this journey you shall find

One brave warrior who fought in a tight bind

An unwavering reflection of frozen fears

And a reminder of a night that ended in tears

The indicator of a helping glove

And finally, the bandages for the wounds of love."

She paused.

"Well, it appears that they're clues, instead of just a list," she stated. Although it was still bright outside, the edges of dusk were beginning to stretch up on the edges of the sky. "We should probably get moving."

The two started off into the grass, keeping a safe distance from each other. Hermione scanned the ground, and checked behind rocks and small hills. She was annoyed to see that Ron was just walking, glancing around himself occasionally.

"You know, the faster we finish this, the sooner you can leave!" she shouted at him from across a field. Ron looked up and opened his mouth to form a retort, when suddenly he was pitched forward.

"Bloody—"he yelled as he landed with a thud on the ground. Ron felt a dull pain in his arm, but nothing too serious. Looking up, he saw Hermione rushing towards him. He felt his spirits rise. Ron pushed himself up.

To his surprise and irritation, Hermione ignored him and fell to the ground at the spot where he had tripped.

"Aha!" she cried, and pried a dirty chess piece out of the dirt—the knight.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," he grumbled.

"That's good," she replied absently, pulling the list out of her satchel. "Let's see…"

Ron crawled forward to sit next to her, and looked at the list over her shoulder.

"Which is it?" Hermione wondered aloud.

"The warrior," he said decidedly after a moment. At her inquiring look, he added, "'_One brave warrior who fought in a tight bind._' Right there." He pointed to the second line of the paper.

"Are you sure?"

"Well, these are supposed to be things that happened to us, right?" Hermione nodded. "Remember first year? When we went down there with Harry, and in the giant chess game I was the knight? And I got taken by the black queen? That was a tight bind if I ever saw one."

"And it was very brave," Hermione added softly, remembering the terror of seeing Ron knocked to the ground by the huge queen. Ron picked at the grass.

"Yeah, well…" he said, but a small smile crept on his face. Hermione caught it, and smiled herself. She took the chess piece and placed it in her bag. Encouraged, she continued.

"I mean, not everyone would have sacrificed themselves for a friend."

"I still would," Ron said. "For you or Harry!" Hermione smiled again, and bit her lip. They were silent for a moment.

"Let's move on then, shall we?" she said, getting back to business.

"Sure." They rose from the ground and began searching again.

After a while, Ron moved closer to Hermione. They were nearing the edge of the forest.

"Hey, Hermione, want to go see Hagrid?" he asked. She shot him a disapproving look. "I mean, we're right here and all." She still looked unconvinced. "And maybe he could tell us if he'd, you know, seen something odd," Ron wheedled.

Hermione smiled, giving in.

"It would be awfully nice to see Hagrid again." They changed their path to face Hagrid's cabin, and walked briskly up to the door. It was strangely quiet around the house. Ron knocked on the door, then again, harder, after there wasn't an answer except for Fang's barking.

"Hagrid?" called Hermione. "Are you home, Hagrid?" There was no answer again. She frowned.

"He must be having a meeting with Dumbledore, or something," Ron sighed. Hermione looked skeptical, and hopped off the porch, circling the side of the house. Ron stared after her for a moment, then grudgingly followed. "He's not here Hermione," he said.

"I'm just making sure," she retorted. Jumping up to look in a window, Hermione saw a flash of light in the glass. Turning behind her, she saw a twinkle of light by the edge of the trees. "Come on, Ron!" she called over her shoulder, then hurried toward the source of the flashes.

Sifting through the underbrush, Hermione grabbed the object and held it up.

"It's a mirror," pointed out Ron, as he approached her from behind.

"I know that, Ron," she replied. Bringing out the paper once more, Hermione looked at the lines. "Well, I'd guess this would be the '_unwavering reflection of frozen fears_'. " She frowned. "I don't quite know why, though."

"Frozen fears," muttered Ron, as he stared at the tops of the trees, thinking. "Frozen fears…" Realization struck. "Hermione!"

"Yes?" she asked impatiently, waiting for the explanation.

"The basilisk! You were frozen, paralyzed because you saw it in the mirror!"

"Oh!" Hermione cried. "Yes, I do remember that." She looked down at the ground, and Ron shifted a little closer.

"And the fears make sense. I mean, Harry and I were terrified," he told her. Hermione smiled. "And even when you were paralyzed, you still managed to be smarter than us!"

Hermione laughed at that, and Ron did too.

"Seriously though," he said. "We never could have done it without you. Well, I really shouldn't say we. I was just trapped in there with Lockhart, Harry did all the heroic stuff."

"You were very heroic!" Hermione reprimanded him. "Didn't we just talk about how brave you are?" Ron grinned, and took the mirror from her grasp. He stared down at his freckled reflection.

"Two down, three to go," he stated, and dumped the mirror in Hermione's bag. He hopped to his feet. Hermione reached out a hand, and Ron grabbed it, pulling her up after him. When both were standing, he still held her hand. She looked down at their entwined fingers, and then up at him. Ron blushed, and quickly dropped her hand, walking ahead.

Hermione stared after him for a minute, then followed the tall redhead. The sky was now several shades darker and they had no time to lose.

"**I didn't think you would come back,"** Tonks said quietly. She sat on her messy desk, unusually downcast. Remus looked at her silently from the doorway. He sighed.

"I had to give them the list."

"It took you that long?" Tonks asked incredulously. Remus fidgeted with his shabby robes.

"No, well, I mean, I had to make sure they were finding the items…" he trailed off. There was an uncomfortable silence, then Remus strode forward and gripped Tonks by the arms.

"Remus?" She looked up at him, bewildered.

"Tonks, you just don't understand!" he said fiercely. "It just wouldn't work between us. You're a young witch, full of life, and I'm an old werewolf who—"

"That's not true!" she cried, interrupting him. Only an hour before she had summoned up all her courage and laid bare her feelings to Remus. He had been shocked, then suddenly left. Now he was back, and she wasn't letting him go without a fight. "You're kind, and intelligent, and fun, and strong, and age is only a number!"

"What about my being a werewolf? You think you could live with knowing you were with a monster?" he retorted.

"But you're not a monster! Being a werewolf once a month doesn't define who you are! No one cares!" she fought back.

"I do," Remus said stonily, and stared at her gravely. Tonks wanted to continue fighting, to try and show him how much she cared for him. He was still holding onto her arms, and she found she had grabbed his robes in the argument.

She leaned forward, and Remus prepared himself for the next barrage. Instead, Tonks pulled him towards her and kissed him. Remus was stunned, and couldn't move. Tonks felt all her dreams coming true. The kiss was better than she ever could have imagined.

After a few seconds, Remus pulled away softly. He remained a few inches from her face, and stared at her, uncertainty and a touch of fear in his eyes. Tonks smiled.

"Let me take care of you," she whispered. He answered her with a kiss.

"**Right, well, I don't really **see anything," Ron stated. Hermione looked over at him and sighed.

"Ron, we've only been in here for a half an hour! There's almost definitely something in here, it's really one of the only good places to hide something," Hermione said. The two were standing a few feet into the Forbidden Forest, where they had been searching for more items for a while. "There won't be anything further in, they don't want us to get killed!"

Ron grunted noncommittally. "Maybe I should go up one of these trees, and have a look around. I might see something shiny, like you did with that mirror." Hermione nodded her approval, and continued scouring the ground.

Ron sized up a nearby tree with many branches. He grabbed one and heaved himself up, stepping carefully to avoid dead or thin limbs. Continuing up the tree, Ron placed his hand on a branch, and was met with a sharp poke on the finger.

"Ow!" he yelled, and drew back his hand to nurse the tiny dot of blood emerging. "What the hell?" He looked back at the branch, then shifted his weight to the side and stepped onto a different limb. Lifting himself up on a higher bough a few feet away from the other branch, Ron looked over curiously.

Resting on the branch he had previously tried to grip, a badge sat, its pin unhinged and pointing out.

"There's the little bugger," he said, satisfied. "Hermione! I think I found something!" he called down to the witch on the ground. Hermione looked up to see Ron balancing precariously on a limb, reaching toward another branch.

"Ron!" she cried. He wobbled a little on the branch, then snatched the badge and retreated to the safety of the bough.

"Got it!" he shouted down triumphantly. Ron quickly made his way down the tree, then hopped down next to Hermione. She took the badge from his hand and turned it over.

"S.P.E.W.!" she cried. The badge was emblazoned with the acronym for the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare.

"Oh, no!" Ron scowled. "I had to find one of those 'spew' badges."

"It's probably one of the items, Ron," Hermione replied. She once again removed the list from her satchel.

"I don't see how it's '_a reminder of a night that ended in tears_', unless it's talking about all those poor house elves you tried to 'help'," Ron said. Ignoring Ron, Hermione looked down at the paper again, puzzled. Suddenly, a light lit across her face.

"That's because it's not!" she cried happily. "It's actually '_the indicator of a helping glove_'! I was helping the house-elves by secretly giving them clothes, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Ron acknowledged. "I'd almost forgotten about spew. And these badges were supposed to show that you were a member, right?" Hermione nodded. Then she took it and pinned it onto Ron's shirt.

"What are you doing?" he cried, horrified.

"Well, I thought you could wear it until we're done," she said playfully. "After all, you were the treasurer." Her tone turned serious. "Not that the discrimination against and oppression of house elves is a laughing matter." Ron shook his head.

"You really are nutters, Hermione," Ron chuckled.

"I'm nutters? You're the one who complained every living moment about having to help your fellow creatures!"

Ron shook his head and laughed some more. Hermione, unwilling to destroy the current peace, let the topic drop.

They walked close now, occasionally bumping into each other, offering small apologies and smiles. Each was unwilling to broach a new topic that could set the other off. They were comfortable in the quiet of the forest. Hermione and Ron kept their eyes open, looking for any more items for their scavenger hunt. Eventually they emerged from the Forbidden Forest, and meandered toward the Quidditch Pitch.

Hermione glanced up at the sky, which had grown considerably darker. The sun was lowering, and would soon have passed the horizon. She walked a little quicker, and Ron matched her pace. They came to a halt in the middle of the pitch, and scanned around them.

"Maybe we should look in the stands?" Hermione suggested. "Those seem to be likely places to hide something." Ron agreed, and they separated.

Ron climbed up into the stands, and looked at the benches, searching for something out of the ordinary. He found himself distracted, though, glancing over at Hermione more often than not. She had been rather nice to him today; they had been having a good time. An odd feeling came over him. Perhaps Harry was right. Maybe he and Hermione had a misunderstanding. She certainly didn't seem eager to hurt him. Ron hoped so desperately. He couldn't help it. She meant so much to him.

Meanwhile, Hermione was searching a different set of stands. Glancing to check on Ron's progress, she saw him looking at her. Turning back quickly, Hermione smiled hopefully. Ron was being very agreeable. Maybe these clues really would bring them back together, like the original note had promised. Even better, perhaps she could get him to own up to his feelings at last.

Stepping over a bench, Hermione looked towards the commentator's booth, and saw something odd. She hurried forward, and picked up a large snowflake, about the size of her palm. It couldn't be real, as it was a warm spring day, yet it was not crystal or manufactured. Reminding herself that she was indeed at Hogwarts, and this was obviously the result of some magic, Hermione beckoned Ron over.

Ron quickly made his way over to Hermione and looked at what she held.

"I think it's one of the items, but I have no idea which one," she told him. "It's probably _'__a reminder of a night that ended in tears'_, as _'the bandages for the wounds of love'_ doesn't quite seem to fit." She blushed after reading the second choice. Ron didn't notice; he was too busy contemplating the new clue. The two stared at the magical snowflake, digging through their memories.

Finally, Ron gave a soft 'oh'. Hermione looked at him inquiringly.

"I think it might be the Yule Ball," he said quietly. "You were pretty upset that night."

Hermione nodded slowly, seeing the logic in his idea. The snowflake certainly fit with the memories she held of the Yule Ball: the ice sculptures, snow theme, and beautifully freezing decorations. And, of course, she and Ron had quite a row that night.

"I'm sorry," he said abruptly, looking away from Hermione, "for being such a prat that night. And the other times, too," he added.

"It's alright," she replied carefully. "You just made me angry. I had hoped you would ask me. Instead you just lectured me about going with Viktor." Ron looked up.

"I was jealous. What else would you expect?" He smiled slightly. Hermione took his hand and smiled back. Ron blushed, but didn't pull away.

"We only have one left," Hermione said lightly after a while.

"Let's go." They stood up, still holding hands. "Any ideas on where to go?" Ron asked.

Hermione considered for a moment, then answered, "We could go back to the main entrance and see where we haven't searched yet." Ron agreed, and they took the short trip back to the doors.

Lying softly on the pathway outside the doors were two bandages from the hospital wing. Hermione laughed.

"I'd assume those are our last item!"

"Those weren't there when we started," Ron stated, and frowned. He turned to Hermione. "Good idea to come back, though."

"'_The bandages for the wounds of love'_." Hermione paused, then turned so that she was standing directly in front of Ron, and took his other hand, so that she was now holding both. "I think it's pretty easy to see what that means."

"Yeah," Ron said, and his voice cracked. "You know, when I kissed you that day…It wasn't a get-well-kiss." Hermione smiled.

"Oh?" she prompted.

"It was a kiss because I…"

"Yes?"

"I love you," Ron whispered. He froze, unbelieving that he had actually told her that. But it was true. He did love her. This realization brought a huge grin to his face. "I love you," Ron repeated.

"I love you too," Hermione said, grinning broadly. They stood, face to face, grinning and laughing. A few minutes passed, and Hermione felt the familiar twitch of annoyance at Ron.

"Ron," she said, stepping closer, "for Merlin's sake, just kiss me already."

And he did.

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed! The final chapter…T.T I hope it was a good one. It certainly was long compared to my others! Please review and tell me your thoughts!


End file.
